FateDeath
by Flagarach
Summary: Something more than a year after the fifth holy grail war, the protagonist, an OC, makes a mistake during the summoning and summons Yagami Light as his servant. Seems like he needs all his wits to win the war! TEMPORAIRLY DISCONTINUED!
1. A new Light in a new war

**Hello, I already thank you for the fact that you want to read this. This is a Fate/Stay Night and Death Note crossover, with Light as a servant in the holy grail war. It should be noted that this war is before the full destruction of the grail, thus giving the possibility of a sixth war. Also, the protagonist is an OC, and there will appear some aracters from other anime/games. If you see any problems, please tell me in the reviews.**

* * *

Today, the 9th of April, is a very normal day. People are going to work, kids towards their school and others are having fun with everyday activities. However, for me, this is probably the most exiting day of my life. Today is the start of the sixth holy grail war, and I am one of the participating masters. This way, I can obtain the holy grail and make my wish come true! I know that the holy grail is in reality a mass weapon of destruction, however, it is also a very precise weapon of destruction. If I wished that the entire United States of America are destroyed, and nothing else, then it will destroy just the US, and not a single thing in any other country will be destroyed by it. And my wish belongs to that category of precise destruction. But I should stop thinking obvious things and start with my preparations for the summoning of my servant, now that I'm at my home.

"I'm home!" I said in my normal tone. Not a single response. Well, I do live alone in an apartment building at the 23th floor, so I didn't really expect a response. Except for having to use lifts very often, it is a great spot to practice my abilities as a magus. Since all I can do, or to be precise, what I have mastered and am able to do, is presence concealment and speed enhancement, I am not really a great magus. Heck, I'm a much better assassin then a magus, and to be precise, I hope I won't summon him. Why? Because, well, he isn't in the 'favored servant group', but more in the 'unwanted' group. Anyway, I should start dinner, since summoning is much harder with an empty then with a full stomach.

After dinner, I cleaned the dishes, practiced my speed enhancement, which went great. It was obvious that I am about to enter the phenomenon I call "my time": from 10pm to 11pm, my own powers increase so much that I can use my speed enhancement even when I am hiding my magical powers, plus the strength of my speed enhancement increases a lot, which makes me even faster. I have about 45 minutes, so let's review the last holy grail war, which was 14 months ago, a bit:

Saber, whose true name was Arthuria, and her master Emiya Shirou. They can be seen as the winners of the holy grail war. Right now, Saber is dead because she sacrificed herself to destroy the grail, and Emiya Shirou still lives in this city, Fuyuki city. Lancer, true name Cu Chulainn, had as most important master Kotomine Kirei. Lancer became second, killed by Gilgamesh, the other servant of Kirei, and Kirei himself was killed by Emiya. Archer, aka EMIYA, aka future Emiya Shirou, was summoned by Tohsaka Rin. Archer was the second servant to be killed, and thus can be seen as the one ending sixth place. Tohsaka is still alive, and she too is living in this city. Rider, or Medusa, ended up with last place, and the master, Shinji Matou, died in the war. Caster, which became known as Medea, was the servant of Soichirou Kuzuki , and Master of Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou. These two servants got 3rd and 4th place in the war, and Kuzuki died shortly after Medea. Finally, berserker , the Greek hero/demigod Hercules, was summoned by Ilyasviell von Einsbern, and they ended fifth. Ilyasviell died two months ago because of her body alterations to hold the grail.

What we can learn from this war is: Caster is able of summoning a servant; The grail is a weapon of great destruction; The summoned servant does not need to be a hero of the past, but it can also be a hero of the future, like EMIYA, or a hero that did not exist, but was given the mark of a hero, like Sasaki Kojirou; It is also possible that the summoned hero is not a hero, but a man of great evil, like Medusa.

I drew a circle with the powder from crushed amethysts, drew a seven-pointed star in it, and stepped out of the circle, which was then automatically on fire. I sat down on the ground, closing my eyes, almost meditating and I started chanting what had to be said:

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The aligned wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.

Simply, shatter onc-"

When I said this, a small earthquake, a 5 on the scale of Richter, stuck the city. The building shaking, I lost my concentration, the circle turned blue, something came out of it and I couldn't remember anything else, since I lost my consciousness.

.

..

…

"Hey, are you all right Master?" a voice said to me. I replied that I was fine. It seemed that the summoning, while interrupted, was successful. He said even more: "I am your servant, Assassin. Who are you?" When I finally opened my eyes, I was quite shocked with the person who was sitting in front of me. This man, wearing a normal white shirt, a normal red tie, normal brown pants and normal shoes. He has quite the well styled hair, in contrast to my own messy hair. It was obvious who he was. "Master? You aren't deaf, are you?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. About my name, you can call me Ryusaki, or L, or Near, or-" I was interrupted by my servant, who said: "It is obvious that you know my real name. Indeed, I am Yagami Light, user of the Death Note, fear of criminals and also Kira. And what is your name, Master?" "I'm not going to tell you, Light. That might be dangerous for my own future. You see, you can kill with only a name and a face. You already know my face, but you don't know my name. It would allow you to kill me and take a better master, or at least, one who seems better from your eyes. Let's not forget, if we win the holy grail war, you might start killing all criminals, and anybody that knows that it is you who kills the criminals is obviously a big threat, thus you would kill me. Giving my name doesn't seem to be such a great idea."

He laughed at my response, and said: "Not bad Master, but right now you're assuming that I still own the Death Note. Where is your proof?" "Simply", I said back, "if you don't own the Death note at the current moment, why are you in this war? I doubt that you have more tricks up your sleeve, since you are not even a magus without your Death Note. Without the Death Note, you wouldn't be summoned!" He thought, and said: "It seems I have a very capable Master. I think we do stand a chance in the holy grail war. However, it is quite tedious to keep calling you Master. How should I call you?" "Call me Kazeya. Atema Kazeya. It's my name here in Fuyuki City."

"Very well then, Kazeya. Tell me something about yourself." He said, at a more serious tone. "I am Atema Kazeya, 17 years old, birthplace is The Netherlands, My entire family was killed by a serial killer, and I make my money with my magecraft. I want to win the war to use the grail to kill all murderers and other type of heavy criminals. I have, as you can see, messy brown hair, I'm not really muscular, 189 centimeters and 76 kg. I'm a magus, specialized in stealth and speed enhancement, and I hope to win the holy grail war.", I replied, "But right now, we should rest, tomorrow is probably going to be a big day.

"Kazeya, let's rest then. Where should I sleep?" "I prepared an extra bed for you in my bedroom. I don't need you awake, since I doubt I will be assassinated by assassin. Let's get some rest, Light."

We were both getting ready to sleep, making him borrow one of my pajamas, and went toward our beds. In bed, I started thinking about my servant.

It seems my servant is Yagami Light, from the very popular anime Death Note. The simple fact that he is a servant proves my theory that a servant doesn't need to exist in real life to be summoned. It is, however, unfortunate that my servant is Assassin. I hoped for at least Archer or Lancer, but the one I wanted most is Saber. I know I shouldn't cry over spilt milk, but this is pretty unfortunate. Normally, the chance of winning is fourteen percent, but I doubt I even have ten percent. Even so, I must do what I can with what has been given to me, and this Assassin is probably one of the better Assassins there is.

Also, I noticed how I recognized myself in Light. We are both untrusting of each other and others, both pretty smart, and we want to kill all criminals, or at least all murderers. Since the servant that was summoned without a catalyst is always one that has a pretty much equal attitude as the master; The fact that I have Yagami Light as my servant is proof of this theory.

I want to think some more, but as I see that Light is sound asleep next to me, I decide to start sleeping. "Sleep well, Light."I say quietly as I start sleeping in peace, so I could wake up in war.

* * *

**Flagarach: All right, this ends chapter one, ready for the next one.**

**Sasaki: Hey, why am I not in this fanfiction? I am a true awesome assassin! Not that wimpy kid!**

**Flagarach: I wanted to put more characters in this fanfic that are not from Fate/Stay Night. And by the way, you aren't a true assassin either.**

**Light: 20 seconds left.**

**Sasaki: Well, how in the world is a wimpy, clawless and slow kid like him going to beat the likes of me? That's impossible!**

**Light: You'll seen in 10 seconds...**

**Sasaki: Even if I don't draw my blade, that is impossible. Are you an idiot?**

**Light: 3... 2... 1...**

**Sasaki: Hrrrrrnghhhhhh... *falls to floor, grasping for breath***

**Fragalach: Light, I believe you killed him. Please refrain from killing in this part of the fanfic.**

**Light: Would you please show my stats, before another person gets an heart attack?**

**Fragalach: Fine... Here are the stats of Yagami Light: His strength, agility, endurance and magic power are all E, he has a C for luck, And his noble phatasm is a whopping Ex. For class skills, he has "Presence concealment: D" (lame), normal skills are "Disengage: C" and "Information Erasure: B" (a bit lame). His noble phantasm is Death Note,which destroys the heart of a human or servant in 40 seconds if his true name and face are known to Light self...**

**Light: As you can see, I am awesome.**

**Flagarach: Riiiiiiiiight. Anyways, I hope to bring the next piece within one to two weeks.**


	2. City scouting, meeting Lancer

**Hello everyone! Because of a bad night, I had four extra hours to write, thus being able to publish this twice as fast. By the way, just like the last chapter I don't own Jump or Type Moon, and I never will. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Today is the 10th of April, second day of the holy grail war, and I wake up seeing the bed next to me empty. I doubt that he follows the way of the traditional assassin, which is to assassinate the masters of my enemies in their sleep, so I can't help but wonder where Light is. I get out of my bed, put some clothes on, and walk into the living room to see breakfast ready, or at least, something that looks like breakfast. 4 different types of pie, all sweet though, milkshakes in 3 flavors, sweets, crisps… I start to wonder if Light is unable to cook, hence these types of food, or that he spent too much time with L, to the point of cooking breakfast for each other.

"Finally, you're awake! I thought you were going to sleep all day." A voice from the kitchen, which I recognized as Lights voice, said. "Sleeping all days won't win many wars for us, and especially not this one." I said. "By the way, you call this breakfast? It looks more like a sweets festival. Did you spent too much time with L, or what?" He grabbed the bag with crisps and said: "Seeing the resources you have in your home, making a good breakfast is not easily done. For starters, you lack rice, so making a good Japanese breakfast is not possible. At the current moment, you don't have any bread, thereby scrapping a European breakfast of the menu. All that is left is the sweets breakfast, which I've had way to many times with L. That's my conclusion." I have to admit, hearing this means he did try hard making a good breakfast. Even so, he forgot a single important thing: "Light, my breakfast is a single bowl of yogurt with sugar. Lunch is pretty much the same. I eat almost nothing unless it's dinner." All I got from him was an understanding gaze out of his eyes.

"Very well then, Kazeya, I understand that you don't eat much. Seeing your length, it was a small possibility, but it seems to be true. Let's eat what has been opened, and start discussing our tactics." I thought for a moment. Even if it was a good possibility to talk, I didn't want my breakfast, which normally lasts less than a minute, to be interrupted with talking. Therefore, I finished the pie in two minutes and pulled out a chessboard, and asked Light if he wanted to play chess while discussing our strategy. The first twenty moves went without much thinking and talking, but I opened the conversation with my 21st move. "Light, if we want to find the identities of the other servants and masters, we must scout the city. Rock D to G1." "But if we scout, and we get attacked, which is quite possible since I have low presence concealment, we will undeniably be slaughtered. Pawn hits pawn at F4." Therefore, we must make an alliance with another master, so we can use their servant for scouting and fighting. Bishop hits pawn at F4." "However, where do we find this servant, and how do we get him to ally with us? Pawn to H6." "I want to start today with the houses of the 5th grail war veterans, Emiya Shirou and Tohsaka Rin. If one of them is in the grail war, then they are likely to ally with us. Queen to G2." "Well, why are you so sure they won't betray us, Kazeya? Bishop to G6." "Because both of them have some sense of honor, which won't let them kill us when we come in peace. Rook to H2" "Seems interesting. So at best, we have an alliance with two masters, and at worst, our existence is known to two masters. It is a bit risky, but it is the a good course of action. Knight to H5." Very well then, after this match, we will travel to the Emiya residence and the Tohsaka residence. Bishop to E3."

The match ended in a draw, to great displeasure of both me and Light, And before went toward the two residences, I glanced at the clock: it was 12:24. The good part about leaving at this hour was that the war wasn't that busy when the sun was up, and since we had to travel in all three directions. From my apartment building, which is near the middle of Shinto, towards the southern part of Miyama, where the main building of the Tohsaka stands, towards the northwest, where the Emiya residence is. And let's not forget the most important thing, we have to go back. To do this without interruption will take 4 hours. So if we want to prevent the meeting of many servants, we should get going.

When I want to go outside, Light reminds me of something I forgot. "Kazeya, I know you want to go right now, but aren't you forgetting something? The fact that I am easily recognized means that there will be a big possibility that other masters recognize me, thus making it impossible to get their names, and we will be slaughtered because they know I'm not a great fighter. I think I need a change of clothes to make sure I am not recognized." I agreed, blaming myself for being an ignorant fool, and let Light choose a set of clothing from my own clothing. Fifteen minutes later, he came back, and I was flabbergasted: Instead of the perfectly clean and styled Light, this one wore a leather jacket over a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. His hair was less styled, and just as messy as mine. It was pretty hard to recognize him as a servant, let alone Yagami Light. "At least we can go out of the door without being recognized as Light and Master. Let's go." I said, and we went out of the door.

After forty minutes walking, we arrived at the scariest point of the route, Fuyuki Bridge. The bridge is the only place where you can go from Shinto into Miyama, or the opposite way around. When we arrived at the bridge, I noticed that a duel was happening, a mile away from the Bridge. I think that the battle there is between two servants, and as far as I can see, one of them is chasing the other, with the chased one shooting back and the hunter just dodging the other. Seeing this, Light and me concluded 2 theories:

The first one is that the chased one is probably Archer, because he fights long range, and the chaser is probably Saber, Lancer or maybe Berserker. The other theory is that whoever is fighting, the winner will probably gain control of the bridge. And especially if the winner is Archer, then Light will probably be shot, just like me, before we even get close to the bridge. Therefore, retreat towards my apartment building is difficult when the fight is over. We cannot fail this mission, because if we do, our chances of winning the grail war will be less than 3 percent.

After we leave the bridge, we head toward the second point of interest: Miyamachou Intersection. This point connects all three parts of Miyama, the western houses, the traditional Japanese houses and the shopping district, and leads to the bridge. When we arrive, there is, luckily, not a single servant in sight. We decide to go to the Tohsaka residence first.

It is almost two o'clock when we arrive at the Tohsaka residence. However, it seems that nobody is home, and we cannot detect a single servant. So, no dice. We decide to leave, seeing that nobody is here.

On our way towards the Emiya residence, we came along another residence. This is where it happened… When we walked by, Light suddenly felt another servant nearby. The fact that there is not a single soul on the streets scared us, since the other servant might see through our concealment and fight us. Fearing this, we decided to get out of here, until we heard a single word: "Stop." We decided to turn around, as not to raise suspicion, and we thought to see a master and a servant. However, all we saw was a young girl, probably between 13 and 16 years old. She has long silver hair and red eyes, or to be precise a red eye, since she wears an eye patch. Her outfit is a white uniform with red lines, but it should be noted that her outfit has baggy pants and high boots, making it rather unique. Given these facts it could be said that she has the looks of an army soldier, and if she is a servant, than isn't it anymore a soldier, but an army hero. However, at the current moment, we should find out if she participates in the holy grail war, and if she does, than we need to find out if she is a master or a servant.

The girl gave us a wary look and said: "Leave. We are busy." She isn't very talkative, but we can at least escape. We excused us and walked away from her. Half a mile away from that house I wanted to ask Light a question. "Light, was that girl-" Like he could read my thoughts, he answered me: "Kazeya, that girl is definitely a servant. I don't know which one, but, as far as we know, she is not of the category Assassin, Caster, Archer or Berserker." A bit surprised, I asked back: "Why are you so sure? I understand that she is not Assassin or Archer, but why can't she be Caster or Berserker?" It seemed Light became disappointed in me, and told me: 'If she was Caster, she would have sensed us earlier, and probably prepared an surprise attack against us. If it was Berserker, she would never let us go, but simply destroy us and get over it, successfully erasing Assassin." "That seems wrong, Light. Don't forget that we have some presence concealment. Caster might still have seen us coming, but I doubt Berserker did."

Light, finally a bit more understanding, then said: "As I told you, if any class came that close to me, they definitely felt my presence as a servant. Trust me, this time, we got very lucky with that servant. We probably won't escape without harm the next time we meet." I nodded. From now on, it will be hard to gain trust from that girl and her master. This means we have seen 3 servants thus far, 2 from far away, and that girl from up close.

As we continued to walk, we came again at the intersection. This time, we saw a person, probably a servant, flee from the direction of the bridge, and towards the shopping center. This person moved quite fast, so we couldn't see all details, but this person is definitely male, age between twenty and thirty, and has silver white hair with shoulder length. When I asked Light what he had seen, The only other thing he did see and I didn't is the fact that this person carried a bow. Therefore, we can deduce that this was Archer. Given the fact that Archer was defeated, It seems likely that the person that defeated Archer was probably Saber or Lancer. Thus, we can conclude that one of them has taken control over Fuyuki bridge, and returning towards our home is now impossible, since it is the only bridge to connect Shinto and Miyama. Or we have to make an alliance with one of the other masters, or we have to cross the river with a raft, which is rather risky. We have to hope that we will meet another master, or we have a problem.

As we finally arrive at the last destination, we feel the presence of an servant again. This time, the servant is standing 10 meters away from us. He wields two spears, so we can presume that this servant is Lancer. He wears a red bandanna, a red leather jacket, white pants with flame motif and on top of that standard red samurai armor. The samurai armor around his legs, in combination with the necklace with six coins, makes it obvious that the current Lancer is a samurai. The fact that he himself looks like he represents a big flame might lit the possibility that Lancer has mastered the use of fire. There shouldn't be that many samurai in history with the ability to control fire, but I'm not sure who he truly is. Maybe I shou-

"Greetings, master, servant. I am Yukimura Sanada, summoned in this war to fight as the servant Lancer for my master Emiya Shirou. Now servant, step forward and we will see whose justice is greater and whose soul will burn away!", he said.

WOW. This servant is a complete IDIOT. First, he is unable to see which one of us is the servant and which one the master. That might be possible because of the stats Light lacks, making him seem more of a normal human, or this Lancer is unable to read us. He is also as stupid as to tell his own name. In the holy grail war, it is usually unwise to give away your name, since the other party can find out that persons weakness and noble phantasms by using its name. But most importantly, giving away your name and face against Kira is pretty much suicide. Not that he would know, but this makes it still stupid. Finally, he tells his masters name to the master of Assassin. That is pretty much killing your own master. Conclusion: Lancer is an enormous IDIOT. However, it seems that he might be the perfect person for our alliance.

"Please forgive our intrusion, mister Sanada. We only wish to make a bond between us, so that we work together towards our goal, to destroy the holy grail!" I said in my most humble and formal tone. Lancer gave us an answer: "how can I trust you? Maybe you're Assassin, and you're trying to assassinate us!" Once again, IDIOT. After he tells us pretty much everything we need for a clean kill, he thinks that I might own assassin. This guy is a big failure. "Very well then. I will send my servant back toward my home, and I will follow you without my servant.

Light, who was pretty much silent during the last moments, whispered to me: "Master, what are we going to do if he is trying to kill you? This doesn't seem like the best idea." I whispered back that he had to go toward the interception, gave him my cell phone and said: If I don't call within 90 minutes, kill them.

After Light left, I followed Lancer, or Yukimura, towards a large house, with a weak magical barrier around it. When the gate opened, the owner, probably Emiya Shirou, Welcomed me. "Welcome back, Lancer! It seems you brought a guest with you. Who are you?" This young man said with a cheerful smile. He has red hair, and looks exactly as the pictures of Emiya Shirou. I think it is safe to conclude that this person is Emiya Shirou. "Good afternoon, Emiya Shirou. My name is Atema Kazeya, and I am, just like you, one of the masters in the holy grail war. I want to end the war as soon as possible with as little victims as possible, however, as my summoned servant is Assassin, I need to make an alliance to solve this war as soon as possible. If your beliefs of the previous wars are true, then let's join together and destroy the grail again!" I said. I believe at least half of what I said is a lie, but it is necessary if I want an alliance with Emiya and Lancer. "Very well then. Come inside, I'll make some tea. Let's talk about how we can end this war as soon as possible. By the way, where is your servant?"

That reminded me, I need to call Light, or this alliance will be broken as soon as it started. I asked if I could use the phone to tell Assassin that we had an alliance, and if he could come here. With no objections from Emiya, I told Assassin what happened and I asked him to come here. Then, I followed Emiya into the living room.

"Let's start with exchanging information,", I said, "since we know the locations of some servants. Next to our Lancer and Assassin, I know that Saber guards Fuyuki bridge, Archer has its home in the shopping district and Rider is in one of the houses in southern Miyama. What do you know?" It is obvious now that the girl we met was Rider. I wasn't Lancer, since he is sitting here, and it isn't Saber, because when we met her, the fight between Archer and the one which can now be classified as Saber was in full force. The other four are impossible, because of what Light said, thereby concluding that the girl is Rider.

Emiya answered with a disappointing answer: "All we figured out is that there is a servant at the temple. That's all." That's it? You have LANCER, who is pretty much the SCOUT of the grail war! You should be the one with the most information… But at least this is something. It could always be worse, like nothing at all. "Very well then.", I replied, "Tomorrow, we will do a better examination of the shrine to see if we face Caster or Berserker. Let's rest tonight."At that moment, Assassin arrived at the house. He walked in, greeted the allied master and servant, and said: "Hello, my friend. It seems you two are our allies. Since mister Sanada said his name, it is only fair to tell mine. I am the lightning striker, wielder of Kiku-ichimonji, Okita Soji." I didn't think Light would go this far at deceiving. I expected him to give a fake name when asked about it. Oh well, What's done is done. However, it seems Emiya is a bit doubtful. "Okita, that doesn't seem likely. Assassin is always of the Al-Assassin tribe, and you aren't. Why?" I quickly told what happened during the summoning: the chanting, the earthquake and the concentration loss, which gave me an faulty Assassin. Emiya and Lancer both understood, since Sasaki Kojirou, the fourth Assassin, was the same.

After detailing everything to Assassin what we have spoken of, I asked them if I could stay the night, since Saber was the one in control of the only bridge between my house and Emiyas house. Luckily, both of them agreed, and they gave us two free rooms in the quite enormous residence.

10 pm. It was finally My Time, so I went outside to practice a little, only to see Emiya training. He continued to trace swords, mainly a couple of short swords, and an beautiful, English, medieval sword. I asked him what he was doing. It turned out that he used his skill, projecting, to create swords out of nothing, which, I think, is quite a feat. I just hope that one day, I will master the essence of speed, in such a way that I control all movement and time.

But I have a mission for tomorrow, so I should sleep. I went to my appointed bed, or to be precise, futon, and had only one thought before sleeping: what about the possibility that a non-existing servant can only be summoned when there are faults in the summoning process, since that happened to both Sasaki and Light? But then, you can make the same conclusion that only the Assassin class can be a non-existing servant. Anyway, I should sleep. The discovery of the sixth servant should happen tomorrow. Good night, me.

* * *

**Flagarach: Welcome, Yukimura. please tell something about yourself.**

**Yukimura: Yes, sir. My name is Yukimura Nobushige Sanada. I'm from Sengoku Basara, which is not owned by Flagarach but by Capcom. My Strength and Endurance are B, my Agility is A, my Magic Power is C and my Luck is a Terrible E. My Class skills are Magic Resistance, a C, and Independent Action, also a C. My normal skills are Bravery, A+, Vitrivication, B+, and Instinct, B. My special and unique skills are Gurenkyaku, an spinning attack that brings fire wherever it goes, and Kaenguruma, an fire dance that sets all enemies in the surrounding area ablaze. That's all. I hope to win the war, and I hope to gain your liking. Thank you.**

**Rider: what about Noble Phantasms?**

**Yukimura: I have none, young lady.**

**Flagarach: What did you say?**

**Yukimura: I-, I don't have one, okay. But... But... I will fight to the best of my abilities, in Emiya's and Oyakata-samas honour**

**Emiya: Does it matter, Lancer? You have two amazing skills. And with your Vitrification, you're pretty much like Sasaki Kojirou, awesome without a Noble Phantasm.**

**Light: So if Yukimura is like Sasaki, does that mean I can k-**

**Flagarach: NO! Anyway, Emiya, you don't mind you aren't the main character of the story?**

**Emiya: Don't worry about it, Flagarach, you'll probably write one in which I am the main character. Anyway, our silverhair girl wants to say something, don't you?**

**Rider: Flagarach, my stats, show them now.**

**Flagarach;: Maaaaaybe next week. anyways, see you next week! Bye!**

**Rider: Hey!**


	3. Fight at Ryuudouji Temple!

**Start of the third day. I don't own Jump, Type Moon or Capcom. Enjoy!**

* * *

A big headache. No wonder, given the fact that I don't wake up before eight, only to be awakened today at 5 o'clock. Shirou is, in my eyes, someone who can stand a lack of sleep, but me, no, I can't stand that. So after 30 minutes of Shirou trying to wake me up, I get up, at least three hours too early, And sit down to have a nice Japanese breakfast. I take my first bite, aaaaand I decide to stop eating. Cause if I take a second bite, I probably have to throw up. However, I see Yukimura, Light and Shirou eating this without any problems. I guess I just dislike this, this… what is this for kind of breakfast, I mean, you normally eat rice with soybeans for dinner, not breakfast! Why did my breakfast end up like this! My poor, poor yogurt!

"Shirou, the nattō you make is delicious like always!" our good friend Yukimura said. "Indeed, Mister Emiya, it is wonderfully cooked. Please share the recipe with me." Light added. "Yukimura, Okita. Thanks! It always pleases me to hear people liking my food. Mister Atema, how does it taste?" Shit. If I answer honestly, it will break down our relationship a bit, but If I say it tastes good, I have to eat it! Why does life give me these difficult choices? It is totally unfair! "Mister Emiya," I hear Light saying, "As far as I know, Kazeya dislikes big breakfasts in the morning. He always eats a single bowl of yogurt in the morning. I doubt he can even finish this." Thank you, Light! You saved me from eating this! "Indeed."I replied, "I don't eat much in the morning, and I am already quite full. It did taste great, so I hereby thank you, mister Emiya." "Thank you, mister Atema, mister Okita. It pleases me to hear that. However, please call me Shirou from now on, both of you." "Very well then I replied, but in that case, Shirou, Yukimura, please call us Kazeya and Soji." After we both agreed, I started the tactical discussions about today.

"Alright, about the *yawn* scouting of Ryuudouji temple, I suggest that me and Yukimura go scouting, Shirou will go to school ,since it is Monday, and Soji will watch over you and protect you in case any thing happens. After school, you go directly towards the house, and we will discuss what has happened that day." I said, which clearly surprised Yukimura. "Kazeya, you trust us so much, that you are willing to go with me, an enemy servant, while leaving your own? Your trust is one of the greatest I've ever seen! You have my utmost respect!" he said. Shirou responded different. "Why do you prefer Lancer, an enemy servant, above yourself and Assassin for scouting? If anyone can conceal his presence, it should be Ass-" "Assassin," I interrupted. "However, since he isn't a true Assassin, and Yukimura has Vitrivication, Yukimura would be better at hiding his presence than Soji. Thus, I prefer Yukimura above Soji for this mission." It seems everyone understands, and since it is time for school, Shirou and Soji leave the house. Yukimura prepares for leaving, but I decide to go to my warm futon, and recover my lost sleep.

"Kazeya, you shouldn't go back to sleep now. We have a mission, and we will complete is as soon as possible. So get out of the futon and come with me, Kazeya." He said with a worried face. "don't worry, Yukimura. It is better to leave late, since more people will be at Ryuudouji temple at that time. Besides, I'm still tired. First a good mornings's rest, and then we will scout the area, okay, Yukimura?" He look a bit disappointed, but he answered that he was fine.

After four more hours of sleep, I prepared myself and went with Yukimura towards the temple. We made sure not to accidentally visit any other servants, and at 15:36, we arrived at Ryuudouji temple. At the temple, we walked up the stairs, which were quite the amount of stairs, and when we thought about entering, a voice stopped us. "You two, stop. I'm not allowed to let any other servant enter the temple. Go away now, or face the consequences." Impossible, he saw through the Vitrivication of Yukimura! Would this servant be Caster? However when we turned around, I saw a two meters tall, muscled, black man, with exposed upper body, quite long white hair and a sword in his hand. However, his clothes were the most striking part of his body. His right arm and shoulder were completely tattooed, just like his left arm, his pants were colored in a beautiful blue and yellow, and his leg armor and bots looked like they symbolized the storm. However, his necklace and his halo-like ring around his head made him look like he was surrounded by spirits. It was obvious that this person is from Japan, but I have no idea who it is. These are the moments you wish that your Japanese historical knowledge was a little bit better, but It looks like Yukimura wants a challenge with him.

"Servant, I am summoned in this war as the servant Lancer, servin-" "That is enough, Lancer. You shouldn't tell who you are or who I am, it can lead to some unpleasant problems." Our opponent had only one thing to say, and I was surprised by it. "Very well then, then fight me, the servant Saber!" The servant Saber? Wasn't he the one guarding the bridge? Did he give up on the bridge? This temple is atop of a leyline, and the bridge isn't, so that would make sense. While the bridge is a strategic position because it is the only connection between the two parts of the city, The temple is on a leyline, and you will not meet that many Servants here, and there is only one possible way towards the entrance of the temple. If you look at it like that, than the temple is a better place to stay then the bridge. This was quite the shame. We were afraid to cross a bridge with not a single servant on it. Heck, if I had known it, I could've slept till nine or ten o'clock in my own house, and have a normal breakfast! But, I shouldn't cry over spilt breakfasts. "So you gave up on the bridge to control the temple? That is a nice move of you, Saber!" I said. Saber, who looked quite surprised, then said to me: "As to let you know, I never even left the temple. My master is a bit of a coward, and even with Saber, he prefers to defend than to attack." WHAT THE HELL? He didn't leave the temple? Then who did we see at Fuyuki bridge? It wasn't Saber, it wasn't Lancer, who else could've defeated Archer?

And then it hit me, there is another servant capable of defeating Archer in a one-on-one: Berserker. If Berserker is also a short-range fighter, then that would explain what Light and I saw! In other words, Berserker guards the bridge, not Saber, and Saber guards the temple. At least it makes sense now.

"If you won't attack me, then I will attack you. Prepare yourself!" Saber closed in on Yukimura, and the first blows were already dealt before I knew what was going on. Yukimura was more on the counter, but the overwhelming strength of this Saber was incredible. Yukimura could only defend against him. I should get a look at the stats of him that I know, so I can make a better guess who this servant is, guess his name, and make Light kill Saber.

Saber. He has an A+ for strength, a B for Agility and Endurance, and Luck and Magic Power are both a C. His noble phantasm is unknown, and his class skill is an A for magic resistance. For skills, he has Instinct and Divinity, both an A.

It seems this Saber has overwhelming normal battle capabilities, mainly because of his extreme Strength. His instinct doooooeesn't help us a lot in this fight, and given his A for Divinity, he is probably some kind of god. He is worthy of the Saber class, and I better find out his name, or Saber will win… again.

"… for Emiyaaaaaaaa!" I snap out of my thinking because of a cry of Yukimura. Saber, who has already managed to scratch Yukimura four times, and to give him a small cut in his left upper leg, gets scratched by Yukimura for the first time. "Well done, Lancer,", Saber says, "you finally managed to scratch me. Let us see if you can give me a cut!" Saber jumps back a bit, thus giving Lancer the ability to attack. It is a stupid move of Saber, but he probably wants Lancer to use his noble phantasm, as to identify him. That is not that bad of a move, but I've seen better ways of defeating your enemy. Lancer, however, prepared for his attack and said to Saber: "Saber, I thank you for this opportunity to go all-out on you, so prepare yourself! Gurenkyaku!" Yukimura started spinning around his lance and created an whirlwind of fire, and even I, who watched it from ten meters away, was almost burned by the fire. Saber however, was less affected. To be precise, he looked… disappointed? He jumped into the fire, and on the other side, Lancer flied out of the whirlwind with a gap in his left side of his stomach. The whirlwind disappeared, and Saber, who had small burn marks, stood there, saying that Lancer was out of luck. "You couldn't have known that I have resistance to wind. This is where it will end for you and your master. Goodbye, Lancer"

… What the hell?

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! Yukimura is soon no more, I'm probably killed in a few minutes and I still didn't find out his name! This is pathetic of myself! I was ready to accept it: Yukimura and me were killed, Light would join with another master, maybe Emiya, and I would be the first dead master of the war. Great. I cannot stop this, only a miracle can stop this, since using a command spell on Light, who couldn't even fight, was a waste, and my speed enhancement will not work since I have to get past Saber, which is impossible. It is obvious now: I WILL die.

I saw Saber walking towards Yukimura, and Saber said: "Any last words, Lancer?" Yukimura, who was kneeled down on the ground, and gave him one response: "Who are you, to have beaten me, Yukimura Sanada?" Well, it seems I do get his name, but it seems that that is the last thing I get in my live. His answer was simple: Saber. He didn't give his name, not even to a dead enemy. This means I have nothing anymore. Here it ends. This is my lives end.

…

"…Caladbolg II!" I suddenly heard in the distance. A red arrow of light forced Saber to back away from Yukimura. When I looked who fired it, I saw Shirou in the distance, switching his bow for a pair of shortswords. He screamed towards Saber: "If you set another step towards him, you're sword will face my infinite amount of swords!" Saber, clearly surprised, went up the stairs behind me and said: "Well done! I hereby allow you to take Lancer and leave the scene. However, do not go through this gate, or I will have to fight you!" Taking his advice, or orders, we took Lancer and fled from the shrine. When we were downstairs, Light arrived. "Soji, why didn't you help me? I had to face him alone!" Yukimura said angrily. Light, who looked like he calculated all of this, answered to him that he would not stand a chance against both Berserker, for Light is Assassin, the weakest in one on one; or Caster, since Light has no magic resistance. Yukimura, who thought that he made at least a bit of sense, then lost consciousness. We decided to go back home, since our mission is over.

Back at the Emiya residence, we put Yukimura in his futon, and I went with Light and Shirou in the living room. I glanced at the clock: it was a quarter past 5, so that means Emiya arrived at the temple at 4 o'clock. "Shirou, why did you leave school this early? I believe your school ends around now. What happened?"He explained everything. He arrived, felt at least 1 other servant at his school, and around half past four, he noticed that Lancer started fighting, so he left school and ran with Soji, or Light, towards us, arriving at 4 o'clock.

Interesting. The servant he felt is not Assissin or Lancer, that should be obvious, and it is also not Saber, since we saw him at the temple. I doubt it is Berserker, since he should guard the bridge, so this leaves Rider, Caster or Archer. Casters location is unknown, so we cannot confirm anything about her. Archer was wounded, but could've been healed, giving him a small chance to be this servant. Rider, however, was easy to check. We know her location, so when Lancer gets healed, we should visit Rider.

"Shirou, do you know the Makiri residence, and if you do, do you know any people in that house who go to the same school as you do?" I asked Shirou. He answered that he had never heard of it, but he asked if I could point out where that house is. When I pointed the location of the house on the city map, Shirous colors began to fade from his face. "Kazeya, are you sure…?" I could only answer with yes. It was that place, and not a single other person. "The only one living in that house right now," Shirou said, "is Sakura…" He looked like he was about to faint. Clearly this Sakura means quite a lot to Shirou. But who is she?

When I asked this question to Shirou, he explained who this person is. Sakura, a good friend of Shirou, is an adopted daughter in the Makiri family. This family now goes under the name of Matou, to hide all old knowledge of magic. To bring rebirth to the Makiri/Matou line of magic, the second kid of the Tohsaka family was adopted into their family. Sakura's brother died in the fifth holy grail war, and now she lives all alone in the mansion. Shirou often visits her, and she is always happy to see him.

Well, the servant that visits his school is probably Rider. It seems that Sakura summoned her, given her abilities as a magus, and she is the only one of who we have confirmed that she goes to the same school as Shirou. We might want to go to her house tomorrow and make another alliance, since Yukimura is currently useless. But let's focus on now. Dinner has to be made, and since Shirou was still in shock, I cooked.

When I finished preparations, I was surprised to see a 3rd person in the room, next to Light and Shirou. This person, a woman with quite short brown hair, wearing a green dress over a black and yellow striped shirt. It seems she managed to make a conversation with Light. Shirou started to talk to me: "Kazeya, meet Fuyi-nee! She has always been taking care of me, even when I was young!" She hit Shirou with a shinai on the head, and said to me: "Hello there! I'm Taiga Fujimura, the caretaker of Shirou. Nice to meet you, Kazeya!" After talking a bit about random things, we decided to eat.

During dinner, which was six Pizzas, Taiga began to speak: "Well Shirou, I think this is better than when you had three girls sleeping with you!" Emiya said shyly: "well, it was kind of important…" Knowing that this should be ended soon, I changed the subject, which made the talking during dinner much better.

Taiga asked us who we were. I answered that my name is Atema Kazeya, but that she may call me Kazeya. When she asked me if this was my true name, I answered no. It would be strange for a Caucasian man to have a Japanese name. When Taiga wanted to know my true name, Light got suddenly interested too. I had to disappoint them both by saying that my name is unpronounceable in Japanese. It was true, but to set Light off-track, I gave them a very long Dutch name: Diederik-Alexander Klaas-Johannes Atema, which is not my true name, of course. After hearing this, Taiga tried to say my name many times, but her best try was Dideriku-Arekusanderu-Kuraisu-Yohanusu... Actually, that wasn't too bad!

After many failed attempts of Taiga, she asked who Light was. Light gave a pretty nice answer to her: "My name is Okita Soji. As you can guess, my ancestor was Okita Soji, who was one of the best swordfighters of the Shinsengumi. The first male child in the family is given the name Soji, so as you can see, I am the direct offspring of him."

Taiga, who was happy now, directly wanted to challenge Light to a kendo match. Light, who was forced to do it, unhappily accepted it. In the fight, Light defended 5 times before getting hit by Taiga. Second time, he could defend 7 times and in the last run he defended ten times. In other words, Light was utterly defeated.

Taiga was unhappy, seeing, the 'great' Okita Soji defeated. "I thought you were at least a little bit better than this! What happened to your sword fighting skills?" Light answered that he isn't as strong as his ancestor, and Taiga was left disappointed.

After this, Taiga left, and when I brought her to the door, she turned around and said: "Kazeya, take care of Shirou and Soji. I won't forgive you if something happens to him!" And after this, she left.

Hmm… she was quite strange, but she might be useful to me in the future. I should get back to the living room.

In the living room, only Light was sitting there. He said that Shirou decided to look at Yukimura, and he was just sitting there. I asked him what we had to do tomorrow. He answered with one word: "Sakura" Seems like I have to make a visit to that mansion and that rider.

However, now we have to sleep. It is 10 o'clock, and I want to sleep after waking up before six. I excuse myself, and I go to bed.

* * *

**Yukimura: Saber, How were you able to stop Gurenkyaku?**

**Saber: My last skill is an A for protection for wind. Since Gurenkyaku is part fire and part wind, it will reduce in power drastically, and I could break it.**

**Arthuria: So I can't use the wind around my sword to attack you, right?**

**Saber: Indeed, king of knights, it will not work.**

**Arthuria: Interesting... who are you Saber?**

**Flagarach: Please Arthuria, stop asking. All servants will be revealed in later episodes.**

**Arthuria: But, I thoughhhhhhhhhrghhhh *drops to floor***

**Flagarach: (And another Servant, killed by Light. Great...)**

**Saber: It seems that the king of knights is deafeated.**

**Yukimura: You bastards!**

**Flagarach: ... Sigh... Till next week...**


	4. Going to the Matou!

**I don't own any of the games and animes that make an appearance in here. Enjoy!**

* * *

5 o'clock. Because I went to bed early yesterday, I wasn't tired. Also, the breakfast I had was just a bowl of yogurt. Finally, thing start to look normal again. The other difference with yesterday is that Yukimura is not eating breakfast with us. Seems like he didn't recover from his wounds against Saber.

"Alright, Soji, Shirou. Today, you two are going to do the same as yesterday. However, you're going to check if Sakura is there, and I will go to the Matou residence. After school, you will either accompany Sakura to her home or just go there by yourself. We will discuss matters there and make a Lancer-Rider-Assassin alliance. This way, the three of us will crush the other 4 servants and then we will battle it out with just our servants, thus not bringing harm to any master." Both of them agreed. "Very well then. Let's proceed with our mission for today."

When I left the house at a quarter past six, I walked calmly to the other side of Miyama. I arrived at the Tohsaka residence, which had still no signs of life. Seems like she left town for a while. Perhaps she knew of the war that was coming, and to prevent herself from being pulled in by someone, she left this city? It's possible. Let's just focus on the Makiri, or Rider and Sakura.

At 7:18, I arrived at the Mansion. It was quite the mansion, but I've seen bigger. Let's just finish this and make another alliance, thus increasing my chances of victory.

When I climbed over the fence, I was greeted by the silver-haired girl. She stood there, again, in her white uniform with baggy pants and eye patch. "Why did you came here without your servant?" She questioned me. 'Why did he do something that was a stupid, and possibly fatal move?' Rider probably thought. "Simply. We want an alliance with you and your master. "Why shouldn't I kill you now?" That was a logical question, of course. No matter what she was driving as Rider, the sheer fact that she is a servant means that she can kill me with ease. Therefore, I had to make up something: "To make sure that you wouldn't kill me on first sight, I had my Assassin trail your master, and if Assassin notices I'm dead, he would kill her." Not a bad bluff, if I say so. The only problem was that she was getting mad, and looked like she wanted to kill me, which she couldn't do because of my bluff. It wasn't really a bluff, since Light could feel it if I died and he was close to Sakura, but anyways, I should get inside and learn about Rider.

"Can I come inside?" I asked to her. She didn't decline, so I entered the house. Inside the house, there was quite the amount of old-fashioned stuff, making it a bit eerie, but also quite pleasant. I sat down, and I started to converse with her.

We started with introductions. "I am Atema Kazeya, and can I assume that your class is Rider?" "Wrong." A single word that destroyed my deduction. Wrong. I failed to recognize the class of a servant for the second time. I know I called Yukimura stupid, so can we call this karma? I laughed at my own stupid ideas and my own failures. "Since we can deduce that you're not Assassin , Saber, Lancer or Rider, and probably not Archer and Berserker, does that mean that you're Caster? "Wrong" "Archer?" "Wrong" What the hell? She's not Assassin, Saber or Lancer, way too sane for Berserker, and she denied Rider, Caster and Archer. Was she lying? "Don't you want to tell your name?" "Wrong" "No way… are you, by a small chance, Berserker?" "Right. I am the servant Berserker." "Don't screw with me! You're way too sane to be Berserker. What happened to your 'Mad Enhancement' Skill?" Don't have it, it was replaced by my own skill, Valkyrie Trace System, or VTS." I checked her skills. A whopping A for strength, endurance and agility, but D's for magic power and Luck. She had, indeed, no class skills, but she has a skill, Valkyrie Trace System, that works just as Mad Enhancement, an C. She also has a B for instinct. This girl was indeed a Berserker, judging from her stats.

"So, what do we do now? We have to wait for your master and my ally to return. How do we spend our time until 16:30, since it is only eight o'clock?" "Do you want to play a game?" the girl asked. She pulled a game console, a Xbox 360, two controllers, and multiple games: FIFA 13, Soul Calibur V, Dead or Alive Xtreme 2… wait…. DOAX2? Why is that game in a house with just two girls…? Anyways, she has around 20 games, judging from the number of discs on the table. I wonder what she does all day. "Since I don't need my training I did all my life anymore, and I have nothing else to do, I game, since I have fun with that. Want to play?" I accepted, and I decided I wanted to play a fighting game. She puts a disc in the console, and on the screen, FATE/ UNLIMITED CODES. At the character selection, I suddenly realized that all of the characters were somehow involved in one of the holy grail wars, in other words: a game about one of the world's biggest secrets! "Why is there a game of the holy grail war? It is supposed to be a secret!" I shouted. "Don't worry," Berserker said, "this game was cancelled…" Well, if it is only in one or two households, I think I don't mind. "For the Xbox at least." "What?!" "It came out for the Playstation 2 and Portable half a year ago, mostly in Europe and America." "Why is there a game of the fifth holy grail war playable in the entire world? People might learn the truth! Why a game of this of all things?" "If you want something else, we also have the visual novel and the anime of the fourth and fifth holy grail war." "Just leave the fact that it should never be published, how did they make all these things in a little more than a year?" "Magecraft."

…

Note to self. Buy a Playstation. I might learn something useful.

"A-anyway, let's play." Me and Berserker started playing Fate/Unlimited Codes. After an hour, it was 7-1, with her far in the lead. I only won once, Tsubame Gaeshi for the win! I got Enuma Elished twice, twice pawned by Ekusucalibaaaaa, got pierced in the heart by Gea Bolg, faced an powerful Flagarach counter and got pretty much pawned by Unlimited Blade Works. I was beaten. Big time.

After this game, we played Soul Calibur V, 10-4 for her, FIFA, 5-3 for her in matches, and then I decided to check this visual novel of the fifth holy grail war, while she was playing her Assassins Creed, which somehow didn't interested me that much, even with Assassin as my servant.

When I played the game, I decided to follow the choices that also happened in real life. It followed truth quite precise, at least what I knew was true, but after two hours, when I, as Emiya Shirou, was kidnapped by Ilyasviel von Einzbern, rescued, and made my escape from the forest, only to find an old house, I noticed a… slightly… adult scene of which I hoped it was not true. If it was, I think that Sakura, given the fact that she loves Shirou, would not agree with an alliance with him, or us. I decided to close the laptop to prevent anyone seeing it.

When I went back to Berserker, It was almost two o'clock. Only 150 more minutes to go before those three come back. Berserker was still playing assassins creed. "What game is this, exactly?" "Assassins Creed Revelations." Berserker answered. "You play as a hero of the Renaissance, Ezio Auditoire. You're an Assassin, and your want to get revenge on your fathers killers, while being drawn in a battle between Templars and the Assassins." "Sounds interesting. By the way, is there something to eat, I'm starving and I bet you're hungry too." "Indeed. Make lunch." Hearing her like this shows that she has just enough social ability to just make it as a normal social person. I made bread for both of us, and we decide to eat.

After lunch, we had two hours before these three came back. I got a call from Shirou. "Kazeya, this is terrible! The people know information about the 5th holy grail war, and for the first time, someone was wanting to see my tracing skills, even though he wasn´t a magus!" Sigh. The inevitable has started. "Come to Sakura´s house and you will understand. Trust me, you´re not going to like it."

Somehow, they came back after 10 minutes, a record time. Did they fly on Pegasus? I took Shirou away from Sakura and Light, and showed him this game, which was called Fate/Stay Night, and I showed him the most important points. Summoning of Saber, allying with Tohsaka, Saber vs Assassin, the kidnapping by Ilya… and when we went to a… certain… H-Part of the game, Sakura showed up. She looked quite calm, but at the same time, she looked like she could kill us any moment. "Shirou… what is this…?" "Ahh, Sakura… I c-can explain… I h-had to give prana to my servant, a-a-and to do that, the best way was to have s-s-…" "Shiiiiiiiiroooooouuu…" This is not going to end well for him.

Sakura, with a dark aura that became almost visible, was moving in on Shirou… "Run." It was the only advise I could give Shirou at the moment. Berserker, who was unbothered by this, continued playing Assassins Creed. Me and Light watched it, but as we had nothing to do with this, we were no targets of her.

Suddenly, Sakura closed in on Shirou like lightning, and to be honest, I don't want to share what happened next, not even with my mind.

Back in the living room, I was sitting on the sofa, with Light standing behind me, a badly injured Shirou sitting next to me, Sakura in front of me and Berserker next to her. "So, you want to make an alliance with me and Berserker?" Sakura asked. "Yeah," Shirou said. "but, what's up with this… this franchise? Who created these 'Fate' series?" "I can answer that!", Sakura said happily, or in this case, less angry, "Because both the Tohsaka and the Matou family lost their source of income because of the grail war, we decided to create something that would give us tons of money. In the end, we decided to make a game, and the only idea we had was to put our own great story, the grail war, in a game. It turned out to be a big success, and we had no more problems with money." "So what of it is true, and what part is fake?" I asked. "In the visual novel, there are three routes. The 'Fate' route is what really happened, the 'Unlimited Blade Works' route was created by Rin, and I created the 'Heavens feel' route. Thus both animes, both Stay Night and Zero, are based on reality, the movie based on Rins idea, and Hollow Axtaria, Unlimited Codes, Carnival Phantasm and Tiger Coliseum are all fiction." "In other words, you reveal one of the world's greatest secrets in a visual novel. What if the church finds out? You'll be pretty much dead." Well, given how terrible the average magus is with technology, I doubt any of them will have a decent computer with a decent movie player on it, or is even able of using the internet. Thus, we have no danger."

"So, why am I the main character of these series?" Shirou asked. "Well, the story would be the most interesting if we did it from your point of view then Rins point of view, thus selling more copies and giving us more money!" Sakura said.

I was quite impressed with some of the stupid actions of this Rin, but what do you want? The name of the city and characters, design of the characters, they all forgot to change it, and Shirou is now paying the price for it. Neither he or Sakura will soon be able to walks ten yards outside their homes without being recognized or given an autograph. "Shirou, sooooo, about this tracing and your Unlimited Blade Works, which part of it is true?" "All of it. I can trace weapons all weapons I have seen in live, create Rho Aius, and perfectly form Avalon. I'm also able to use Unlimited Blade Works, if provided with enough prana." "Interesting. This means that we have Assassin, Lancer, Berserker and Shirou as capable fighters, should we make an alliance." Sakura started to talk. "I have no objections to that, but what about you Berserker?" "No objections." "Very well then. We have an alliance." "There is one thing I don't get." I said. "If Berserker is here, and not Rider, who has beaten Archer at the bridge? Was it Rider or was it Caster? Something to find out tomorrow?" "Seems like we have a plan for tomorrow." Shirou said, with everyone agreeing. "For today, I will try to cross the bridge to my home with Assassin." "Objection." This word was said by Berserker. "It is much easier if I flew Kazeya back, and that I will stay with him in Shinto and you four will be in the Emiya residence. This way, Kazeya won't risk any danger trying to cross the river." "That is not that bad of a plan, but you can fly?" seems like Light doesn´t believe that humans can fly without planes or other flying vehicles. "I will show you" was all Berserker had to say before she left the living room.

After 5 minutes, she came back in something that looked like a grey one-piece swimsuit. Looking around, Light looked like he would ask why someone needs to be in a swimsuit if they want to fly, Sakura had a 'You're going to do it' look and Shirou was slightly embarrassed by the swimsuit like dressed girl. Berserker said that we should follow her outside, and when we went into the garden, she somehow equipped herself with what would be best described as a mecha robot. Black arm protectors, Black leg guards, which add 60 centimeters to her height, a railgun, black jet engines, but nothing around her head and torso, except for something that looks like rabbit ears. "As you can see, this machine is capable of flight. Let´s go, Kazeya." Was all Berserker had to say. Light, still a bit surprised, started waving goodbye, just like Sakura, and Shirou was standing with his mouth wide open. Berserker took me in her arms, which I still think as something quite strange, since a 189cm guy isn't carried by a girl that often , and took me for a trip at 100 mph.

It was a quarter past 5 when we arrived at my home, and I invited Berserker to my apartment, with envious gazes from other young men in the apartment building. No wonder, when a quite new foreigner arrived with a cute girl in what looks like a swimsuit. When inside, I decided to start making dinner, and when I asked what she would do, she said she would take a shower.

After 45 minutes, I finished preparations for dinner, but she didn´t finish her shower yet. I decided to check if something happened, and when I arrived, she was in bath, naked… "Dinner is ready!"I said and I closed the door, respecting her privacy. After 20 more minutes, Berserker entered the room, naked. "Why are you naked?" "You don´t seem to have a problem with it. If so, why didn´t you say anything in the bathroom?" "Point taken. Anyway, Let´s eat. It´s almost half past seven, and I want to eat these flammekuechen." "How nice of you to make something of my country. It tasted great." "Oh? You´re German? Interesting. By the way, I´m Dutch."

After talking some more about our countries, we finish dish cleaning at seven, and Berserker wants to watch some news to get enemy information. First, I got her some clothes, something I forgot to do for quite some time, and after giving her my clothes, which were way too big for her, we decided to watch some television, especially the news.

We kept watching for an hour, and we noticed four things with a possible relationship to the grail war. First was an explosion in the shopping district, with a silverhaired men fleeing from the scene, who was probably Archer. Second, Saber was somehow in the news as ´the new monk of Ryuudouji´, dressed up in monk clothes. Third, and that was the most interesting, was a flame that went through Miyama towards the outer forest, meaning that one of the servants was located in the Einzbern Castle. However, we won´t search that part of the city today or tomorrow. The last thing was that a gigantic amount of people went ill in the shopping district, which was probably the work of some servant. This gives us at least a little bit more information.

At eight, she decided to play a game with me, and we played some card games, since I don´t play games that often, and we played for the right of asking questions. I accepted, of course. If I won, I could ask her what her true name is.

After 21 rounds, the score was 6 for me and 15 for Berserker, thus giving her the right to ask me any question. "Who is your servant?" I decided to go with my lies. Sorry Berserker, but I can´t hold my vow. "He is Okita Soji, captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi, and wielder of Kiku-Ichimonji."

I see that it is ten o'clock right now. Let's sleep. Do you mind sleeping in the same room as me?" "No."

We both went to our beds, and I fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow…

* * *

**Kazeya: Say Flagarach, I understad why I want to join in, but why would others like Shirou and Sakura want the grail war?**

**Flagarach: Well, with the destruction of the grail in the fifth war, Angra Mainyu was destroyed into nothingness, thus destroying the inside of the grail. However, another family, the *Spoilers*, took the remnants of the grail and made a new grail without being corrupted by Angra Mainyu, however, it still has the ability of summoning anti-hero type servants like Yagami.**

**Kazeya: And you only tell this now? This was important! It's unfair to withhold information!**

**Flagarach: Well, nobody knew, so I still think it is fair... Also, just like in the first grail wars, if the last servant standing drinks from the grail, he gain a flesh body, thus not needing a prana source, and the winner will have it's wish granted, but he needs a command spell to use it. But let's be honest, Kazeya. Does this really affect your reason for joining the grail war?**

**Kazeya: No...**

**Flagarach: See? No problem. Also, the reason Emiya wants to destroy the grail is because sooner or later, it will or be used by evil, or it will become corrupted... again.**

**Kazeya: A-A-Anyways, Flagarach, don't withhold any information next time, okay?**

**Flagarach: Fine... Until next week!**


	5. Battle at the Big Bridge!

**I am sorry for being a day late, had some important things at the university to do. I don't own Jump, Capcom, Type Moon, and the other one I don't want to say because it is a spoiler.**

* * *

*Bang*

A heavy gunshot. I slept for a few more minutes, but when I woke up, and I saw it. I saw dead. A man, dressed in black and wearing a balaclava, was lying on the floor, surrounded by blood, and a gaping hole in his heart. Whoever he was, he is dead now. I looked towards the bed next to me, and it was empty. Did she do this? Suddenly, I felt something move in my own bed, and when I pulled the sheet away, Berserker was there, sleeping next to me, naked. Well, I can't say that a naked Berserker is still surprising, and that a suspicious person like him, who was probably a burglar, died is no problem in my eyes. I took her swimsuit like thing, put it on my bed, and I made a simple breakfast of yogurt and bread, since the Germans eat bread as breakfast, or at least, all the Germans I know do. I checked my watch, and I saw that it was only 4:42 in the morning. I decided to watch the Fourth holy grail war anime.

After watching the first 13 episodes of Fate/Zero, poor Assassin, Berserker entered the room in her swimsuit. She saw that dinner was ready, and started eating her bread. "Berserker, who was that person that died in my bedroom?" "A burglar." "So that is why you shot it?" "It could have been a treat to my ally." "Indeed. Seems like I have a lot to clean up…"

From seven till nine, I was busy with cleaning the mess made by Berserker, and Berserker would destroy all evidence of the body itself. When she came back at ten, I asked her where the body was dropped. "The ocean." Was all she had to say. Well, I guess he will not give us anymore trouble. "Anyway, I'm going to call the other four."

Since Shirou and Yukimura are in their own residence, and Sakura and Light in the Matou residence, I would have to make two calls. First, I would call Shirou. I had to find out if Lancer was healed yet, and if he was, than I could use him in my plans. Second, I would call Light, and ask him to stay on guard in case we need his Death Note.

First call. "Hello, who is this?" "Hello Shirou, how are you and how is Yukimura?" "Kazeya! We're both doing great and we're ready for action! Want me to give you Yukimura?" "You will do for now, but give him when we're finished." "Okay. Why are you calling?" "To explain what we're going to do today. "We will defeat the person guarding Fuyuki Bridge, who is either Caster or Rider. We will encircle him from three sides." "Okay. You want Yukimura and Soji to attack from the Miyama side, and you will take Berserker to attack from the Shinto side, Right." "Not exactly. I want you four to be hidden in one of the taller buildings in Miyama, the one near Riverside park, and when I point with my right hand upwards, sent the two servants. Finally, keep both servants in spirit form, because if we have to face Caster, he will detect earlier that it is a trap." "I understand it… however, why are you letting Berserker do it all? Why not Assassin or Lancer? I can't let a girl do all the fighting!" "Well, if we face Caster, who is stronger in one on one battles then Berserker, and who is weaker then Caster? If we face Rider, I think I will call upon you almost directly. Don't forget to watch the bridge with your binoculars, and take a cell phone with you, just in case. Can I have Yukimura now?" "Ok. Here he is."

"Kazeya! How are you! I'm ashamed that I was unable to join you yesterday. Please forgive my inability to heal myself!" "It's okay, Yukimura. I want you to know that you are the backup team, so if something goes wrong, I will call you. Don't forget to listen to your master!" "I will do as you say, and follow my master, Emiya Shirou!" "Good. Well then, see you!" "Right!"

Next call. "Hello, Kazeya." "Hello Light. Did you expect me?" "Exactly. I also think that you want me and Sakura to watch the bridge from a distance, so I can write Casters name down when you figured out who it is, right?" "Indeed. However, I also sent Shirou and Yukimura to the same place. It's near Riverside park. They will give you instructions. Take a cellphone with you." "Very well then. Until then." "Indeed."

Finally done. I called Berserker, and as we leave my home, we both notice something strange. It feels like a boundary field, with as input command not "devour", to reduce everyone inside it to mana, but "Sleep", causing everyone to sleep tightly. When we go outside, we notice nobody on the streets. This means that the bounded field is probably set over the entire city. Such size would mean that the spell would become less effective. However, if everyone is sleeping tightly, that means that the strength of the field didn't changed, the chance to be influenced by the spell became smaller. In other words, those with little to no magic circuits, or the normal inhabitants, will fall asleep, but those with many magical circuits, mainly the masters, will stay awake. I don't know who set this field, but thank you, today has become a great day for fighting, thanks to you!

When we get near the bridge, I ask for Berserker to go in spiritual form, who, luckily, accepts. When I get a good view of the bridge, I see that my luck couldn't be better. In the middle of the bridge, not one, not two, but four heroic spirits are gathered at the bridge. 4 servants on the bridge plus the 3 in our alliance makes 7! The heroic spirits have all shown their faces!

The first one is Saber, the one we saw in Ryuudouji temple. Second was that Archer, which we saw fleeing to the shopping district. Now that we have a better look on him, it is easier to describe him. Silver, almost white hair, coming to his shoulders, a beautiful body, and around 180cm tall. His clothing is a Greek chiton, commonly worn by all ages and both genders in greece. However, he carries next to his silver bow and arrows a lyre and pick on his back and a laurel crown on his head, and a sword on his hips. The known statuses of Archer are A for luck, B for strength and endurance, and a C for Magic and Agility. His independent action is a B, and his magic resistance is a C. for skills, he has Natural body, a C, Eye of the mind (False), a B, and Divinity, an A. Those were standing on my side of the bridge.

On the other side were the last two servants, Rider and Caster. One of them, the woman, looked like she was in her early twenties, wearing a white Grecian toga, a blue crown of flowers and wielding a scythe. She has very long, grey-white hair, and if you judge just by looks, many man would give up an arm to marry her. The man however was an Asian, wearing green clothing and something that looks like a golden crown. He is a bit more than two meters, and he has a beautiful beard. He wields a… pike, if I'm correct, and he stands tall on the battlefield, a true general.

"So now we meet, Saber, Archer. Did you make an alliance?" this man said. "Indeed, Rider, but can't we say the same about you and Caster?" Saber replied. "Interesting! It seems that we would be at a disadvantage. And Saber, I dislike thy. Let us fight." Caster spoke, before the ground around her turned into snakes. "Interesting. Could it be that you found out who I am? It doesn't matter. I will slay every snake out there! Archer. you keep Rider busy." "Very well then." Was Archers reply before he started to use something. "Averruncus!" Light surrounded both Caster and Archer, but at the end, it didn't seem to have done anything. "Rider! It is now impossible for both me and Caster to attack each other. That is one of my noble phantasms! Let the two of us fight somewhere else!" "What should I do, Caster?" "Go. Help hast arrived to me" "Very well then. Let's go, Archer!" and both Archer and Rider disappeared.

What the hell? Did Caster sense that I was here? And did she think that I would go to her aid? Wait… that was actually quite logical. If you would have to choose between Saber and Archer, two knight classes, and Caster and Rider, who are two of the weaker classes, it is obvious who to choose. However, I don't want to fight unless it is a guaranteed win, like one of them giving their names to the other or just making it plain obvious, like using a noble phantasm everyone knows.

The battle continuous, and it is an amazing one! Caster, who can be considered the weakest in one-on-one, is holding its own with the strongest, Saber! Her stats are amazing as well: an A for agility and magic power, a B for strength, which is quite surprising for a Caster class, and a D for endurance and luck. Her class skills, Item Construction and Territory creation are respectively a B and an A, and she has as normal skills Divinity, Eye of the Mind (False), High Speed Divine Words and Instinct, with the first three an A and the last one a B. I get the feeling that the only sloppy servant is my own...

Caster keeps summoning snakes, which are easily destroyed by Saber, however, she blocks his slashes with her scythe. "It seems that you´re out of luck, Caster. If you weren't a heroic spirit of snakes, you might stand a chance." Suddenly, a man came out of the shadows. It was an older man, bald, and he looked like he was a traditional Japanese person. He suddenly bowed in a traditional fashion. "I am Aozaki Daisuke. Our magus family is seen as heretics, and the number of magic circuits in our family is decreasing, but if I win the grail with Saber, the strongest Japanese servant, our family will become the greatest in Japan, no, the entire world!" he said happily. "Indeed… and I, Saber, will make you, Caster, the first servant to die in this war. I will show my noble phantasm, and show you how unlucky you are." As he said this, a second sword appeared in his hands. Kusanagi no Tsurugi! Totsuka no Tsurugi! Let us destroy this snake. Nine lives blade works set!" "Feel despair, for I, Daisuke Aozaki, will be the master to defeat you!"

Of course, it all makes sense now. this servant has protection from wind, since he is a god of storms. His outfit, his weapons, It was all because of being a Japanese storm deity. The fact that he can use nine lives blade works is because he is a slayer of Orochi, a multiheaded snake, like the Hydra. This must mean that Totsuka no Tsurugi gives him nine lives blade works, and Kusanagi no Tsurugi let's one control the wind, like in the myth. The question now is, what is Caster going to do against a multi-hitting, wind controlled attack?

Saber, or to be precise Susanoo, Rushed like lightning at Caster. A fourth person, probably Casters master, came out screaming that Caster should block the hit. Like a miracle, Susanoo was completely blocked by casters shield and scythe, something that should be impossible. Unless, of course, this person used a command spell.

It was the only logical choice. Only the command spells could create miracles. Where mine are two crescent moons in a circle, which is on my back, or like Shirou´s, which looked like a bird, this master had three, probably two at the current moment, command spells, which can create miracles.

I made a phone call to Light. "Something interesting, Kazeya?" came from the other side of the line. "Do you see the tall black man on the bridge? It is Susanoo no Mikoto. Kill him." Very well then, thank you for the information." And the call stopped.

Not bad at all from thy, Susanoo. Indeed, thou art Susanoo no Mikoto, a god with connections to steel. Thine territory produces iron sand, and thou art the god of storms" 30 seconds left. "That is all true. It seems like you know a lot about me, Caster!" 20 seconds left. "A strong wind melts iron, and can be melted by raging fire, fed by thine winds." 10 seconds left. "Indeed, Caster. However, does this matter? You, a snake, will be slain by the slayer of Orochi, wielder of Totsuka and Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Susanoo no Mikunggggh…" Heart attack. Saber has been slain. Time to put on a show.

I get out of my hiding spot. "We meet again, Saber. This time, however, it seems that I have won. Good night, Susanoo." "You… got… me… master of… Lancer… I didn´t even notice it…" The other three, the two masters and Caster, looked at me with different looks. Caster looked with both a 'Finally, there you are.' and a 'Not bad, enemy master.' face. The masters, however both had a look of disbelief. "No… no waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy! I summoned you, Susanoo, the strongest Japanese, as Saber, and you are the first to be defeated? You… you… you're unworthy of being called a God! This… this… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…"was all that came out of the old man. " "Sorry… master…" were the last words of Susanoo, before he disappeared in a flash of light.

If I show my servant now, Caster will think that Berserker is Saber, lie one, and that she is my servant, lie two. "My servant, show yourself!" Berserker materialized before me, and now, on the bridge, me, Caster, Berserker and the two servants are standing. "You… yooouuuu…. Youyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouy ouyouyouyou! I will never forgive you. Die!" was what Daisuke said before throwing Icicles at us. Caster however, blocked them all with her shield, and then hit him with the back of her scythe, rendering him unconsciousness.

"Master of Lancer. Thou hast my thanks. Who art thou?" "I am Kazeya Atema, and this is my servant. I have no intension of fighting you at the current moment, so let us talk." "Hello there! I am Marcia Barthomeloi, the master of Caster! Nice to meet you!" this girl, I guess she is only sixteen years old, is as it seems part of one of the most noted lines of magi in the world. "Why has a magus from such a great family Caster as the servant?" "Well, I actually like a certain person in history, and I wanted her to become my servant, no matter what class!" Obviously, this was the person standing right there, Caster. "Oh, okay. By the way, I saw you have a bond with Rider. Mind if we make a ceasefire with you two? And focus on defeating the other three classes, mainly Archer?" "Okay! See ya!" Was all she had to say before she got away. Caster spoke some words: "Kazeya Atema. Note this. The Susanoo thy hast slain is not he who I have known." "In other words, Servants come out of multiple dimensions?" "Indeed thou hast right. Until we meet again."

I was alone on the bridge with Berserker. 8 hours before today ends. Well, let´s call Sakura and Shirou first. "Kazeya! Saber… he died! We don't have to worry about him anymore!" "It's not like I did that much. What do we do now?" "Bring that master to the church, okay?" Wait, church! I completely forgot! I forgot to show myself to the regulator of the sixth grail war! Crap, I´m in trouble! "Shirou, I have to go to the church or I'll be in trouble! I will meet you tonight at your house. Until then!" "Kazeya, wa-" I hang up. Sorry Shirou, but I have to go!

After an hour walking, I arrive at the church. At the entrance, a girl, wearing priest robes and having light grey hair that drops lower than her shoulders, almost to her hips. "You're late. Very late. However, I forgive you. Why is the master of Saber here?" she said. "My apologies, regulator. This man has no more servant, and now, he searches protection of the church, right?" I said with an commanding voice. "I-i-indeed…" the man spoke with a flat voice, like he didn't care for anything anymore. "Under the rules of the grail war, I accept you, master of Saber, to take shelter in the church, and we will take care of you." This man, Daisuke, walked inside the church, and I started to speak with the regulator.

"My apologies again, regulator. The seventh master, he who commands assassin, shows himself." "You are forgiven, and call me Caren Hortensia." "So, Caren, there is only one thing I want to know: in what order were the servants summoned?" "I am allowed to tell you. Caster was first, and one day later were both Archer and Saber summoned. Next was Berserker, followed by Lancer and Rider. Your assassin was the last one to be summoned." "Thank you, Caren. I hope to meet you again." "Until next time." Sigh… this means that I would have summoned Assassin, no matter what. Sigh…

When I left the church, Berserker materialized next to me. "How did you defeat Saber as the first servant? I expected him to be stronger than that." "A servant is as strong as his master. Where Susanoo can be considered strong, his master isn't. Susanoo is also a very sly and tactical person, but the master made two mistakes. He focused on defense, but Saber was better in the offense, and instead of making good plans, he ordered Saber to attack only straight-on, like he used a command spell to make him fight honorably. Daisuke was a fool, and fools deserve quick deaths, so that they don't disturb the likes of us again. Therefore, he was the first to lose, no matter which class he had." "Kazeya, with Saber gone, I have good chances at winning the holy grail war, since the gap between my strength and the remaining servants strength has increased." "Indeed, but if I outsmart your master, I will still win, even with Assassin against Berserker." "Good luck."

Back at the bridge, we meet Marcia Bartholomei again. She is actually quite pretty. Light-brown hair that drop 'til her knees, beautiful brown eyes, and wearing something I would describe as a white suit used for horseriding. She was a bit small, I guess 153 centimeters, and her chest wasn´t that developed, but that´s part of her charm.

"Hello again, Marcia. Mind if I ask you a question?" "Of course not! What is it?" "Did you take over the role of the Einzberns to create a vessel for the holy grail?" "Wow! How did you know?" "Given the fact that one preparing the grail is often one of the first masters to summon their servant, with the hope of gaining the servant they want. Since you were the first to summon, I guessed it was you." "That's it? I expected something… more… flashy!" "Well, since you are from a family that was always looking for getting even stronger, I expected that you wanted to get the grail, and decided to take over the role of the Einzberns, who don't exist anymore." "Indeed! You found the truth! Well done!" "You're welcome. Until next time." "Okay! 'til then!" And I left the bridge.

When I arrived at the Emiya residence, we were greeted by Light and Sakura. "Should we make a party? I mean, Saber is out of the grail war, so now our chances at winning are much bigger." "Indeed. I guess our chances are 20, no, 24 percent." Sakura spoke: "Ah, just come in, Kazeya. We want to speak now."

Inside, Shirou and Yukimura are sitting on one side of the table. In the kitchen, I saw dinner, which is not surprising, considering it is eight past seven. Sakura and Berserker sat on the other side of the table, and me and Light were sitting on the ends of the table. Shirou took the food from the kitchen and placed it on the table. "Let's eat." And the six of us started to eat. This time, we had one of the most basic dishes of Asia: Curry! It tastes much better than that breakfast stuff, and I could finally eat much in this house.

When it was time for desserts, Shirou gave me a question: "We decided that everybody will take his own servant back to his own house for tomorrow, and that we do nothing. We deserve resting days, don't we?"

That wasn't really a question, it was like an order! I couldn't say no to this, so I had to do what they wanted, or the trust between me and the others would break. "Okay, I accept that. It isn't bad to rest a day. What are the desserts?" Shirou went quiet, and I could read from his face that he has no desserts. "Oh… okay. I think Soji and me will go to our home now. Maybe I will see you tomorrow." And we left the house.

Back at the crossing, Light pretty much completely guessed my plan: make an alliance with Caster and Rider, hunt the mysterious Archer with all other servants, play the remains out against each other and kill the winners of that battle, thus getting the holy grail. "Seems like you aren't called a mastermind for nothing, Light. Let's head home….by the way, can you dematerialize until we get home?" "Actually, I can't dematerialize. Do not forget I am a faulty spirit, so I suffer the same consequences as Saber from the fifth grail war did." "Sigh… let's just use the little presence concealment we have. Let's go."

Lucky us! We arrive at the bridge, and there is nobody in sight! We don't have to worry about meeting someone, so we can go straight to our home.

When we arrive in my home, it was almost ten. I decided to chat a little more with Light. "Light, What are you going to do tomorrow? They believe that Berserker is my servant Lancer, so I cannot arrive with you. Please, just stay here for tomorrow." "Sigh, I don't want to waste any of your command spells, so I agree… this time. Next time, I will try to do something useful." "Sounds good, however, tomorrow, just go watch the anime of the fourth and fifth grail war. Allows you to do something." "I will see what I will do."

I decided to sleep, since I have to use all my wits to get in another alliance.

I made a quick summary:

Saber, true name Susanoo no Mikoto, master is Aozaki Daisuke, defeated in battle.

Lancer, true name Yukimura Nobushige Sanada, master is Emiya Shirou, currently my ally.

Archer, true name unknown, master unknown, currently the biggest threat.

Rider, true name unknown, master unknown, tomorrow maybe my ally, but now second biggest threat.

Caster, true name unknown, master is Marcia Barthomeloi, tomorrow maybe my ally.

Assassin, true name Yagami Light, and I am the master.

Berserker, true name unknown, master is Sakura Matou. Now my ally.

In other words, two masters are unknown, and 4 servants are unknown. I might be able to learn the Name of Rider's master, but I am unable to figure out Archer's master. Tomorrow might be a turning point in the grail war. However, today, I shall sleep. Good night, me.

* * *

**Flagarach: The story of the fifth day. First Servant, killed!**

**Saber Extra: I cannot agree that the greatness of the Saber calss is blackened by your story! As Nero Claudius Ceasar Augustus Germanicus, I cannot forgive this.**

**Archer extra: I am much more suprised by Archer, and his masters actions.**

**Caster extra: But I like this new Caster. She looks pretty powerful and she looks nice.**

**Flagarach: That is nice to hear... what do you think, Gilgamesh?**

**Gilgamesh: You mongrel! Your story isn't worty of belonging in my Gate of Babylon. It lacks me, mongrel!**

**Flagarach: Light... please kill him...**

**Light: Okay.**

***forty seconds later***

**Flagarach: Nothing happened! Why?**

**Gilgamesh: you want to kill me with something like that? Come back when you have at least three times that power.**

**Everyone else: HOLY SHIT!**


	6. Alliance and Despair

**Hello to everyone reading this! thank you for staying true to my story. Please review, and don't forget I don't own anything except for Archer and the protagonist. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up. It is almost ten, and I decide to change in some normal clothes and enter the living room. Inside, I see Light reflecting on his past actions: he was watching Death Note, the episode where he joins up with Ryuzaki, or L. "Light, is it so much fun to see your own wins and losses?" "I admit that it is somewhat fun, but I believe I should learn from some… mistakes." "Like killing that Lind L. Taylor and thus giving your location to the real L?" "Yeah." "Light, I think we have something more important to do. If I am right, you haven't met Caster and her master, Marcia Barthomeloi. Light, can you search for information about her on the internet?" "Sure thing, let's find something."

However, when we searched the internet for half an hour, all we got was her name and face. Shouldn't be surprising, cause mages and internet are like fire and water: it doesn't get along. We found out that she went to an ordinary elementary school and middle school. No location, phone number, doubt she has one, actually, nothing else.

"Well, at least we have her face. Light I can call you, or in the worst case, use a command spell to kill her, and if I don't return before six, kill Marcia." "Okay" was all he said before returning to his anime.

After breakfast, I leave my home at noon, and arrive at the bridge at one. I hope she comes here often, because I don't want to wait long before meeting her.

Fifteen minutes passed, and no sign of Caster or Marcia. Please let her come. A double treaty would be perfect for my Assassin. I could regulate this game, and win it with tactics instead of brutally fighting. "Ahh… that would be perfect…"

"What would be perfect?" A voice behind me asked, which I recognized as the girl I was waiting for. "Well, I would love to make a treaty with you and Rider, that would be perfect. What do you think?" "Hmmmmm… maybe! Wanna come to my hotel room and discuss?" "Sure, why not?"

When we arrive at her hotel, the Hyatt Hotel, I noticed that it was the same hotel that was destroyed in the fourth holy grail war. "Say, was this hotel destroyed eleven years ago?" "Yeah, how did you know?" "Oh, and are you holding the top 24 floors as your magical fortress?" "Nah… I only hold the top 6 floors, but how did you know that I had a magical fortress?" "Did you ever watch Fate/Zero?" "What is that?" "Never mind."

After entering one of the rooms, I see three other people. Rider and Caster, and another man, who, I guess, is probably Rider's master. The three masters sit down, and we begin to talk.

"So, where is your servant? I don't sense anyone nearby you." This man said. This man was just as tall as I was, had short blond hair, and I guess he is like, 35 years old, and wears a simple t-shirt and jeans combination.

"I left her at my home, and she is currently watching some anime." "Oh?" Marcia said, "I didn't expect that!"

"Well, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, now that your servant cannot protect you." The other man said.

The answer was simple: "If I get hurt, both of you will die." Their faces now had a mixture of shock and disbelief on it. "You got to be kidding me!" Blondie said. "Kazeya, why?" Marcia asked. "I simply took some safety measures. If I leave this place in one peace, nobody will get hurt, I promise." Their faces now had the feelings of anger and regret in it, but it didn't matter. I would get out of here alive.

"Anyways, I don't think we have met, master of Rider. My name is Atema Kazeya. What's yours?" "O-oh, my name is Edelfelt Hämäräsärkeä, or simply Hämä. You might know my grandmother and my great-aunt, who participated in the third holy grail war, with my great-aunt losing the finals to the Tohsaka family head, getting killed in the process. I want to win the war so I can get revenge on the current Tohsaka family head, Tohsaka Rin."

Ooohh… I smell a chance to eliminate Rider. Let's see if it will work. "Hämä, if you want to hurt her, you can do that without winning the grail war. Her boyfriend, Emiya Shirou, joined this grail war and summoned Assassin. I can show you where he lives and then, you can kill him personally and bring grieve to the Tohsaka family."

"Hmmm… the death of Assassin is always useful. Maybe I should follow your plan. Rider, let's assassinate Assassin!" "Let us go, my brother." Was all that Rider had to say, and both of them left.

Caster was standing next to her master, and she started to talk: "Thy hast done well to make them leave, I thank thy therefore, master of Assassin."

SHIT! Caster found out my true type of servant? Oh well, it could always be worse, like, she found out who my servant is. "Thine servant, Yagami Light. It seems he is not of this world." WHAT THE HELL? Did she figure out that my servant is a Death Note user? "No way…" Marcia said, "Like, Kira, that Yagami Light? That cannot be! His servant is that girl, and Saber said she was of the Lancer class." "Marcia. Does thy realize that Saber never saw that maiden? The only reason he hath known he was the master of Lancer was that he fought the true Lancer first, thinking this boy was his master."

No… no way! How did that rotten servant figure out my entire plan? What went wrong? How? Why? Because of Shirou? No, he would introduce a new ally first before spilling the beans. Sakura? Possible, but I thought she was loyal to her lover, Shirou. Yukimura? Impossible, given his amount of useless honor. Berserker? I doubt it, she was loyal to Sakura. Leaves Light, who I doubt given the fact that he doesn't want to die because of lack of master. What the hell happened?

Then, Caster started to tell my story in this grail war. It was completely accurate, like she was reading a book. How? A noble phantasm? Was someone cruel enough to write down this grail war, seen from my point of view, post it on some random fanficion site, and then made sure that Caster 'accidently' found it? What was it?

The combination of Marcia and Caster reminded me way to much of the Misa/Rem combination. In other words, an idiotic master and an genius Servant who figured out the entire plan and knows your secrets. However, this time, instead of her helping me and unable to kill her, this time she helps me because otherwise, she gets killed.

When she finished, or to be precise, stopped at this point of time, I asked her a question: "Caster. How did you know that? How did you know my entire story? What did you do?" "This is a noble phantasm of mine, the Memories of the Void. It allows me to see thine past actions, or those of the others." Simply put, as long as an event in the past was seen by at least one person, she knows of it. Therefore, the fact that she knows that my servant is Yagami Light is because I said his name on the first day of the grail war. It is indeed worthy of the ranking A+.

However, it seems there is one big flaw with this noble phantasm: where it gives you every persons eyes and ears, it doesn't give you their brains. In other words, she sees what I see, hears what I hear, but doesn't think what I think. My memories are still mine. I can still make silent plans, one that don't need preparation, but just thinking power.

"You got me. My servant is indeed Yagami Light, he who can kill with just a name and a face. As you can guess, it is understandable how my servant will kill your master if you hurt me, Caster."

I continued: "I want to make a deal. At the current moment, I can kill Lancer and the master of Berserker. I don't know, however, your name. If you give me the name of Rider and when we meet Archer and his master, Archer's name, I will kill Lancer, Rider, Archer and the master of Berserker with the Death Note, then I will kill my own servant, and take Berserker as my servant. Caster, she who could face Saber in an one-on-one, will fight Berserker. The winner of the two of us will get the holy grail. This should increase your chances to fifty percent, and Marcia would not be harmed. I give you until tomorrow, six in the evening, to decide what to do. Until then." these were the last words I spoke before I left the room.

When I left the hotel, I called Sakura, simply telling her to go to Shirou, who is currently attacked by Rider. When she asked how I knew that, I said that Rider had no intention of fighting me, but just the important people to Tohsaka Rin. She hang up, and I guess she went to the Emiya residence.

I also was thinking of calling Light, to tell that his name was discovered. However, I didn't think that that would be really smart. If I told him, he might figure out this plan, and he would instantly hide and kill Marcia. To make this plan work, I cannot tell Light.

I watch the clock. I decide to head back to my home, and I guess it is half past three. It is thirty minutes walking to my home from here, and I decided to go. I expect that I am done for today.

After fifteen minutes, I found out that I wasn't done for today. I felt a presence behind me, one of a servant. It is not Lancer, Rider or Berserker, who are fighting at the Emiya residence, nor Caster, who is in the flat, nor Assassin, who is in my room. Logical deduction tells that this servant is Archer, and since it is a long range fighter, I had to get away or to seek shelter in an area where a bow would be useless. The most logical option would be one of the skyscrapers, but some are closed today. Where should I go?

The air behind me whistles. That means an arrow has been shot. "Speed Enhancement, Greater Line." As I say this, everything around me becomes twice as slow. It worked, my time enhancement worked!

This is all thanks to watching Fate/Zero. After seeing the father of Shirou using Time Alter with four words. The first two are those that trigger the activation, 'Time' and 'Alter'. I changed that to 'Speed and 'Enhancement', so that it fits me. The third is to say how much it changes. He used 'Double' and 'Triple', I use 'Line', 'Triangle', 'Square' and 'Pentagon'. Last is to say if it increases or decreases. He uses 'Accel' and 'Stagnate', but I use 'Greater' and 'Lesser'. That is what sets the two of us apart.

I noticed some things during my Speed Enhancement that are different from his Time Alter. First, Everything doesn't change color, but stays normal color. Secondly, I don't feel any arteries ruptured, but I have lost feeling in my hands, since I was surprised to see a small hole in my hand, made by an arrow.

However, now, now I am certain. Archer wants to kill me. I also know that even with Speed enhancement, I am still death if I don't get salvation now.

Two more arrows hit, one in the left shoulder, the other in my abdomen. I see more than ten arrows on the ground, so I am surprised only three have hit me.

Another one hits me, this time in my knee. I lost my balance, fell on the ground, and I felt that I am now an open prey. In other words, Archer is now drawing his last arrow. I hear his voice: "I have to admit, drawing seventeen arrows, just to kill a single master is either badly done by me, or greatly done by you. For your efforts, I will kill you with my noble phantasm. Helios!"

As he said this, a bright light from his direction is fired at me. The arrow of burning light comes. I cannot dodge it. I cannot block it. I would die, unless a miracle would save me. However, I cannot hope for a miracle. Is it… is it really over?

I brace myself…

If I am going to die, then so be it…

It is a shame I didn't win, Archer played it well…

Goodbye world…

…

Nothing happened… wait… nothing happened!

I open my eyes. A miracle has happened. Out of all people, Caster has used her shield to block the arrow. I was saved!

"Kazeya, if thy loses thine life, I lose my master. Live, and let her live." "You saved my live, Caster. I hereby swear on my name, that if you will complete your part of the deal, neither I, nor my servant can kill your master." "Good."

I think that I hear Archer cursing. "Why, why are you so annoying, Caster? First you let him kill my ally, and now you made sure that I couldn't get my revenge? Curse you, Caster! Curse you, Master! That both of you may see the grail, but that you may never touch it! And when you enter the depths of hell, remember me! Remember my curse."

"Whose curse?" I asked, hoping to have an instant kill on Archer. However, he was already gone.

I thanked Caster again, and plucked the four arrows that hit me out of my body. I was bleeding. However, after a certain moment, the bleeding stopped. My feeling in my arms, that which I lost during the escape from Archer, returned. When I looked at Caster, I saw that she was healing me.

"It seems that today, I cannot stop thanking you." "Pay it no mind." After she healed me, I gave her some last words before she left. "I will send the Self-Geis Scroll." Was all I said before she left. I decided to go home.

When Caster was gone, I noticed I made an stupid mistake. Caster had now seen Archer, and I should've asked his name. Oh well, this can wait.

When I arrived, I noticed that the clock said 16:30. Guess that the fight with Archer was taking longer than expected. "Well then, Kazeya," were the first words of Light. "Are you alright? Being attacked by Archer would be very painful." "Did you deduce all of this?" "Of course. Furthermore, if I had to guess, one of your back-up plans would involve killing me, right?" "Not bad at all. And you know that I am not scared of this because…" "…because it is impossible to kill you, Kazeya. I am afraid that servants really are nothing more than tools." "Indeed. If we fail to find out Casters name, but succeed in finding the names of the others, I will kill you and switch to Berserker." "What you want to say is that either Caster dies, or I die." "10 points for team Light. I will kill you if you fail." "I will figure out Casters name, so that I will win." "Good luck."

I went to the sleeping room, and I stated with making the Self-Geis Scroll.

Contract used by Klaas Attema.

Binding magecraft: Target – Klaas Attema

The crest of the Attema family hereby command: Provided that the following conditions are met, this oath shall become a commandment and bind the target without exception.

Oath:

To the fourth head of the Attema house, Klaas, son of Claudia: Regarding Marcia Barthomeloi, all intentions of Klaas Attema and his servant to kill and harm shall be forbidden for all eternity.

Conditions:

That Marcia Barthomeloi makes the names of Rider, Archer and the master of Archer known to Klaas Attema.

...

Done. The Self-Geis scroll is done. The only part I think of being ashaming is that I have to reveal my true name to make this contract work.

When I set my Name on the scroll with my own blood, Light enters the room, and I guess that he saw my name. Shit.

I guess that I have to use it. "By the power of my first command spell, I, Klaas Attema, disallow Yagami Light to write down my true name in his notebook or make my true name known to public."

This will save me when Light wants to kill me. I return to the room. "I am truly sorry, Light, but this had to be done." I said sarcastically. "Well, if you look at it the other way," Light said, "You were forced to use a command spell. Now you only have two left, which gives you a more limited amount of possible tactics to use against me. I cannot be that unhappy."

He is right. My possibilities have gone down, and I had to sacrifice a command spell to defend Light from using my true name. However, I still have enough options left.

17:23. I guess I will call my first group of allies, Shirou and Sakura, how their battle went.

"Sakura, how did the battle go?" I ask over the phone. "Well, when we arrived, all we saw were an injured Shirou and an injured Lancer." "In other words, you two weren't seen by Rider and his master?" "Yeah." "thank you." "I will see you tomorrow." And I hang up.

Hurray! At least I can still hold up the façade that Rider thinks that Berserker is my servant. I doubt he will think that my servant is Lancer, but he will probably be angry at me for making lies.

It shouldn't matter. If Caster agrees to join me, Rider will die. If Caster doesn't agree with me, then Marcia and Hämä will die. Either way, Rider is done for.

I start to make dinner. I decided to make some simple spaghetti, so I was done in less than half an hour. I start to eat with Light.

"Light, what will you do when we win? Killing me is not an option, so what will you do?" "I will become the god of a new world. Want to join me?" "I think that it is too much of a bother to stop you, so go ahead. Since you cannot kill me and use me as a pawn, I don't think I have anything to fear." "You do know that I can kill you without A Death Note?" "You do know that I will have made preparations to make sure that if I am killed the fact that you exist will be known to the world?" "You do know that nobody will believe that a character from an anime with a power that cannot exist exists in real life?" "You know that the same can be said about magic. If I can make them believe in magic, why wouldn't they believe that a Death Note exists?" "You do know that you're unable to do anything when you are dead, so how do you want to make them believe in magic?" You do know that I can prepare magic, and set the requirement: When my heartbeat reaches zero, the magic will be unleashed. That way, the magic will be activated when I die. You will only have more trouble if you decide to fight me instead of leaving me alone." "Maybe. But I might make plans against you." "Maybe."

Dinner was finished. It was almost seven now, so I decided to watch the news. The most obvious news was that a sleeping gas was accidentally released in Fuyuki city, causing the entire city to skip most of yesterday. The other local news was that the new monk at Ryuudouji, or Saber, or Susanoo, died in a car accident because both he and a car driver fell asleep. Another news was that Fuyuki Bridge was slightly damaged, but repairs are finished tomorrow. This was the important local news, since all others were asleep, thus not being a good source of information.

At eight, I saw that a new episode of Carnival Phantasm was launched, so I decided to watch it.

There was nothing notable in this episode, just that Lancer died (again), but somehow was back alive in the second part of the 25 minute episode! I saw why the single heroine route is a bad idea too, and something from another series which I hope that that one did not happen in real life.

I decided to watch some more Fate/Zero, a since I had nothing else to do. After watching another 8 episodes, I went to my bed, and so did Light, who was watching his own movie.

Goodnight, me. Goodnight, Light, that your Light will forever serve me.

* * *

**Flagarch: This time, we have someone from Death Note in the question group. I introduce to you: Touta Matsuda!**

**Matsuda: Thank you, thank you everyone!**

**Flagarach: And from the Fate series: Enkidu!**

**Enkidu: Hello everyone, it is nice to meet you.**

**Flagarach: Hello both of you, now let's start throwing in random facts!**

**Matsuda: I'll start! Even if people know that I am often called stupid, But I am a master marksman and I will grow old. Yay!**

**Enkidu: I was originally an aprils fools joke, but I became so popular that I came in a visual novel!**

**Matsuda: Officially, my Intelligence is higher than that of Saya, who is an University student, so I am not stupid. Hurray!**

**Enkidu: I have no noble phantasms, yet equal Gilgamesh in battle bare-handed, and my master is a wolf.**

**Matsuda & Flagarach: That's awesome!**

**Enkidu: Also, I am higher ranked on the TYPE-MOON character poll then Berserker, or Heracles, with a difference of three places!**

**Berserker: **▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅

**Flagarach: I think you made him angry, Enkidu.**

**Matsuda: Wha-wha-what is that?**

**Enkidu: Berserker! Please, show me that you are the strongest servant.**

******Berserker: **▅▄▅▃▄▅▄▂▂▃▄

**Flagarach: We will not broadcast this fight. until next week, everyone!**


	7. Playing a Kira Game

**Hello everyone! sorry I'm late, writer's block can be very annoying, especially if you don't follow a set path. Anyway, I don't own anything except for any OC characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

It is nine in the morning. Today, the fifteenth of April, is the seventh day of the grail war. Saber is already defeated, and Lancer and Rider are on the chopping block. Right now, it is a battle of wits between Archer and Assassin. There is, however it is a big difference in style. If Archer wants to have a chance at winning, either I or Light needs to be assassinated. However, they don't have enough information to know where we are.. yet. I, however, have at least two, and if everything goes well, four teams to help me search for them. It is five against one, Archer. Good luck.

I walk to the kitchen. Light is busy searching for what I believe to be information on Caster. I create a bowl of yogurt, and start my breakfast.

After breakfast, I start to walk to Light, and ask him how his search for Casters true name goes. "Well, the only 'Memories of the Void' I could find was the song that is called that way." "So, that means that you have no luck?" "Actually, I have more than enough information. We need a great, Grecian, female, scythe-wielding, shield-wielding, snake-summoning magus. Furthermore, our enemy is powerful, and because of that should she be quite known. And she has the ability to see a person's past. If I search enough, I should be able to find it." "Go ahead and succeed." "I will."

I leave my home, and when I stand outside, I decide to make a battle plan. If I get followed by Archer, I am screwed, because we will be eliminated immediately. Therefore, I will sneak past him and win this war… no… a game is the only name this strange version of this war deserves.

First, I decide to move t the Hyatt hotel. I check my contents: the Self-Geiss scroll, is in my backpack, and I take an envelope I took with me and I put the scroll in the envelope.

I enter the hotel. "Hello, how can we help you?" the lady at the office asks. "Please deliver this letter to miss Bartomeloi. That is all." "Thank you, sir. Until we met again." "Indeed, until we meet again."

When I was inside the hotel, I noticed two servants nearby, which are probably Rider and Caster. I walk away from the hotel to Fuyuki bridge. As far as I can feel, no servants have followed me.

Everything is going well thus far. However, when I come nearby, I sense a servant, I guess Archer. I continue walking. If I can reach Berserker, then I win for today, since it isn't wise for a long-distance servant to fight in close combat with that class. However, when I am off the bridge, a single arrow almost hits me. Guess it really is Archer.

When I examine the arrow, I notice that it is an ordinary iron arrow with grey feathers on it. On the top is an attachment which contains a single letter:

You! At last, we meet

again. Got yourself a

good servant. And I

also took gruesome,

monstrous servant! May

I ask? Is he already in

love? Love! I don't know,

is he liking me? Go now,

give me his name. How

horrible, if I don't know!

Thanks already,

Near, master of Archer.

…

A second arrow was shot. Again, it had an letter on it:

Want to make the same alliance as with Caster? However, do note that the roles switched this time.

Near & Archer.

…

Well, this is absolutely not good. Not only does Caster know my servant because of her noble phantasm, Archer now knows that my servant is Yagami Light too! What should I do? I have a few options, but I will speak with Light about what we are going to do.

When I continue to Sakura's house, I notice two girls walking on the street. "Sakura! Berserker!" I shouted to them. "Kazeya! How nice to see you!" Sakura replied. A simple hello came out of the mouth of Berserker. "Where are you two going?" "The shopping district. Do you want to help, please?" Sakura asked polite. "Of course, I think I need to buy some things myself. Let's go."

When we arrived at the shopping district, we all went into the supermarket. Cheese, rice, carrots, we were busy for half an hour. When I saw a clock, I noticed it was seven past one. After Sakura paying for her food, I had to carry it. Since the price was going into the tens of thousands of yen, it was logical that it was very heavy. My poor, poor, back.

Next was a bit of window shopping, until we went past a toy shop. I entered, together with Sakura and Berserker, and went directly to the game part. I noticed a 3DS, and I took it to the checkout. I paid for it, and I left the shop. Somewhat further was a specialized shop for gaming, and I bought another 3DS and two games: 'Death Note: Kira Game' and 'Death Note: Successor to L'

When we went outside, Berserker asked me why I bought two 3DS's and those games. "Well, I think that I don't want to get bored, and these game should provide a suitable mind challenge." "Why not games like Layton, or the Ace Attorney series?" "It is quite simple:: I want to face my servant in a battle of wits." "Okay. Don't forget to buy a second one." And Berserker stopped asking. I thanked Berserker, and in another shop, I bought another copy of the two games.

"Sakura, would you mind to come over to our place tonight? Let me cook for once." "I… I wouldn't mind, but are you sure?" "Of course! Let's drop your stuff at your place, and then we will head to my home." "Okay! Shall we?"

Lucky, lucky me. I managed to get a bodyguard to protect me and Light. Even if Archer or Caster decides to betray me, I will be able to fight back using Berserker. Now, I can safely wait until I get the answer of Caster and Marcia.

When we arrive at the Matou mansion, I go to the fridge and release myself of my heavy duty. "Berserker, I see you have a 3DS too! Want to take it with us to our home?" "Sure. 0645 – 6594 -8750." "What?" "My friend code. What are yours?"

I start up both 3DS. After I have filled in all the necessary data. It says the one I called 'DutchGrail', which is of course my own, has a friend code of 4940 – 5645 – 2850. The other one, 'OkitaSoji', was 0199 – 8165 – 1459. After telling these codes to Berserker, I noticed that a minute later that these two became friends with '∞StratoS'. I guess that that is Berserkers nickname. She take a certain flash disk with her, and she took a certain card with her, a so-called 'flash card'. Guess it is used for playing DS games.

We leave their home, and go to the crossroad. I sense someone on the nearby rooftops. A servant. I notice that the other two next to me notice it to. However, when berserker deploys just her railgun, the other servant flees. I guess that my plan did work.

We cross the bridge. After we did this, we head straight towards my home. We don't notice anything strange, but when Ilook at the clock, I see that it is a little past five. This means that I get my answer in less than an hour, even through yesterdays rescue made it obvious that she will join me.

We take the lift to the 23rd floor. When we enter, I notice Light watching some television, and speaks. "Klaas, I figured out what the real name of Caster is."

Normally, this isn't that bad, but now, there are three problems with that:

The first is that my true name is revealed to two enemies. That isn't that terrible, But it might take some answering to solve this.

Secondly, I didn't want to give information to other masters. It wouldn't be wise!

And the last reason is that I am disappointed in Light for not guessing that visitors would come. Sigh…

"We will talk about that later. For now, Soji, look at what I got!"

This should warn him that the two of us are not alone. "Oh, do you have visitors?" "Indeed, Soji, team Berserker is here. We are going to cook for them. "Soji, can you cook today, than I will talk to the visitors, Okay?" I said angrily, with a fake smile that was so obvious that I was afraid that even Sakura could feel it.

When Light started dinner, me, Sakura and Berserker were sitting in the living room. "Kazeya," Sakura asked, "is Klaas your true name?" "Yeah, but I think that Kazeya sounds better than Kurasu." "It doesn't." Berserker throws in. "Well, I don't mind, but can you stop keeping secrets from us now, please? Do you have more?" Well duh, if you were smart, you would have figured out that I would be owned right now if you attacked me. It is really too bad you can't see it.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I don't keep secrets that are relevant for the grail war." LIE! BIG LIE! The next question of Sakura wasn't that pleasant: "Okay, who did you meet on the bridge?" Ugh… she knew about that? "That was team Caster, we got their help against Archer." "Oh…" Nice save, if I say so myself. "So this is how you found out who Caster truly is?" "Pretty much. Soji has been on the internet the entire day, searching who Caster was. Seems like he found it." "Indeed." Came out of the kitchen. "By the way, dinner's ready." At the same moment, my cell phone started to vibrate.

I looked at it: "We accept. Rider is one of the three brothers standing under the peach tree making an oath." All right! Caster joins us! And I can now easily find out who Rider is! I hid my smile, and I went to the dining table.

The four of us sat down to have dinner. "So, Soji, who is it? Who is Caster?" I asked to Light. He started to explain:

"Let's start with what we know. The clothing of our servant was Grecian style. Because woman had almost no rights in Greece, it is not likely that she was a Grecian heroine. Therefore, let's focus on the gods. She is Caster, therefore, she is a magus. She commands snakes, and she wields a scythe. Also, one of her noble phantasms let's her control memories."

Let's take this point to point. As magus, the goddess of magic, Hecate is possible, but she has no connections with the other points. Circe and Selene suffer from the same problem. The control of memories would fall under the goddess of memories, Mnemosyne. However, she has no scythe, snake or one of the others. Snake control is obviously Medusa." "That cannot be!" Sakura interrupted, "She was summoned during the last holy grail war and she was totally different!" "That may be true," Light continued, "but she said that the Susanoo here was a different Susanoo than she knew. Therefore, if we follow her multiple dimensions theory, then there is a possibility that this Caster is Medusa. However, she doesn't fit any of the other points that this Caster has. Then we have the scythe. Not only is it a weapon of war, something Athena would carry, it is can also mean a bond with the underworld, like Persephone has. However, both of them do not fit with anything else."

"Well, who is it then?" I asked Light. "There is only one goddess that fits multiple descriptions. Her name… is Metis. She is the mother of Athena, one of the wives of Zeus, and a second generation Titaness." "Metis? That could be, but why is it her?" About her magic: she is the Titaness of wisdom and deep thought, but her name means 'magical cunning'. The snake was a symbol of the trickster, an she was known as the trickster of Prometheus. Her deep thought and wisdom was known to go so far as to be like reading from someone's memories. This is what makes up her noble phantasm."

Well, I guess that I understand it thus far, but something is nagging me: "Soji, What about the scythe?" "Actually, I think it is a nameless weapon, therefore, it has nothing to do with her myth. After all, the nail dagger had nothing to do with Medusa's myth." "He does have a point there." Sakura added. After Sakura saying that, an 'Ah' left the my mouth.

After dinner, Sakura and Light did the cleaning, and Berserker was fighting against me in a battle of 'Death Note: Kira Game.'

In this game, there are 8 people. One is Kira, one is L, and the other six are controlled by the controller. I need to figure who my opponent is, and make sure that he get killed or arrested. We do this in rounds. Every round, after making some suspicions, the one who gets the most votes will be arrested and has to leave the game, and you lose if you get arrested. Kira can also win by using the Death Note on L, but if he uses it on someone who isn't L, then he will suffer from a penalty. Winner is the first one to punish his opponent. I believe that if I wanted more knowledge about the game, then the Death Note wiki is a big help.

I am L. my character is Watari, since you can choose who is L and who is Kira. Now, I just need to figure out who Kira is. Choices: Light Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, Raye Penber, Sayu Yagami, Near and Mello. Standing out are Sayu, who throws random suspicions, Mogi, who does pretty much nothing and is thereby the most suspicious, and Raye, who blames me the entire time to be Kira. I have almost gained 100% thrust of two people: Mello and Matsuda. All is going well. Suddenly, special ability!

Near has placed my proposal points to zero! I cannot act! After a bit more suspicion, it is time that we select someone to get arrested. Voting happens: Who is Kira?

Light votes Matsuda. Matsuda votes Near. Mogi votes me. Watari (me) votes Mogi. Raye votes me. Sayu votes Light. Near votes Matsuda. Mello votes Matsuda. 3 for Matsuda, two for me, one for Mogi, Near and Light. Zero for Sayu, Raye and Mello. Well, goodbye, Matsuda!

Turns out he is neither Kira, nor L. Ouch! I lose twenty proposal points. Well, time to find out if someone is Kira. Well, let's find out what Mogi is!

I select Mogi. Turns out that he is not Kira. Leaves Light, Raye, Sayu, Near and Mello. Nobody gets killed by the Death Note. Time for the second round.

This time, most of the suspicion falls on Near and me. I don't think that Near is Kira, but, if I want to stay in the game, and to not raise suspicion, I have to vote Near away. I am still not recovered from what Near did. I don't have many points left, and I cannot do much except for blaming Near. No special actions, so it is time for the second voting round.

Light votes Near. Mogi votes me. Watari votes Near. Raye votes me. Sayu votes Near. Near votes me. Mello votes… Near! That means that I haven't lost… yet. However, unless I figure out who Kira is, I will lose because people will vote me out.

It turns out that Near is not Kira and isn't L too. 4 left: Light, Raye, Sayu and Mello. I have to choose one, but who?

First, let's say that I haven't been figured out. If I am, I am already down, so let's say Kira doesn't know that I am L. then that would mean that those that vote me are just as suspicious as those that don't vote me. Also, Kira's follower often votes the same as Kira. I think it is then safe to say that Kira and follower are Light/Mello, Mello/Light , or Raye/Mogi . The last one however, would lead in a soon to be killed me, so I will scratch that one for now. Now I have to choose between Light and Mello. She seems to be the type to take the most simple solution, or this Kira is the real Kira, so let's choose Light.

Light is not Kira. Shit. This leaves Mello, Raye and Sayu. Third round. Should be obvious. I am completely voted out, Except for Mello and myself, who vote Raye and Sayu. L goes to jail, Kira wins.

"Sigh… Well played, Berserker, well played. Who were you?" "Mello." Well, seems like I was right in one point. Wait… "Berserker, why didn't you vote me?" "I didn't knew Watari was L. I thought you were Sayu." "So, why was everyone voting me out?" "Follower Mogi, had to frame you." In other words, I was simply the one they chose to frame… defeated by luck… shit.

We played another round, with opposite roles. Different outcome, L was obvious and the Death Note took care of the rest. If killing her in real life was this easy…

When it was half past eight, Berserker and Sakura went home, leaving me and Light here. "Light," I said as I tossed him his 3DS, "let's play a Kira Game." "I don't think that this game can capture my moment of greatness, but it is worth a try." We played four rounds.

First round. Matsuda (both L and me) dies by an heart attack created by Misa (Light). First win seems to be for Light.

Second Round. My poor Near (Kira) gets arrested by the great L, who was L. Aww… I lost… again.

Third round. I got arrested… again, but this time with Mogi as L, and Teru prevailed as Kira.

Fourth round. Before we begin, I noticed that I had it in the bag. His pattern became obvious. His first Kira was his first assistant, his first L was the first L, his second Kira was his second assistant, so now, L should be Near, the second L. Did I really figure out his entire plan? Well, it cannot hurt to try: eight people: Light, Soichirou, Sayu, Teru, Mello, Near, Misa and L. After the first round, Mello was arrested, and he wasn't Kira or L. I simply hope to win this one as Soichirou. Let's see now. Use Death Note on Near… Near get an heart attack… and it turns out that he isn't L! Was my theory wrong?

"Klaas," The voice opposed to me said, "is this all my father can do? I know he isn't outstandingly smart, but he isn't that stupid." "If Soichirou is Kira, I would say your suspicions are wrong," I tried to say with an unsurprised face, "and if he isn't, I would still say that you are wrong. This won't work on me." "I don't think so. Your face tells me enough." "Maybe."

Well, I must admit that winning a Kira game from the real Kira is pretty hard. I hope that I can still win. I have to figure out who he is in the next round. More suspicion on Soichirou and Sayu. I suddenly notice something strange: Light votes against Sayu, and not me. Exactly because of that do I suspect that L is Light. He is simply playing as himself!And we shouldn't forget that he was L for some time, so he still follows the pattern! I just have to win this round. Voting starts: Light votes Sayu, Soichirou votes Sayu, Sayu votes Soichirou, Teru votes Soichirou, Misa votes Teru.

L…

votes…

Sayu! I'm still in the game! Now let's give Light a heart attack! Light get's an Heart attack, and… he isn't L! Did my pattern fail?

Suddenly, Light spoke to me: "Too bad, Kira. You understand that if you are Kira, you will be voted away. You cannot arrest me, and the fact that you killed the wrong person twice should give you only a little proposal points. It will become obvious who you are, so give it up, Kira."

He got me. Well done, Light. I bet your father is proud of you. "We have to see who I am… let us figure it out!"

The end result was obvious: I was arrested, and Light wins… again… "Okay Light, you totally fooled me. Who were you? Teru? L? Misa?" "Don't you notice something, Klaas? It might help you…"

Actually, now that he says it, I do. The three that are left are the ones he played with in earlier rounds. If we take the same logic, then the one who is L is…

"You're Lawliet." "Who?" "L. That sugar-loving weirdo L." "Ah, so that is his name? I should have known earlier. Would've made it a lot easier. But yes, my L was L. I believe that I have said that he is the only one worthy of the title of L." "Ah. You win. I am no match for Kira." "Right. Don't think that you ever are, but you're better than average. I believe that you're on the same skill as the last person you played with." Guess he thinks I have the same intelligence as his father. Well, it is at least better than Misa! Hah…

Well, thus far the Kira game. It was past eleven, so I decided to sleep.

When I was down on my bed, I started to imagine how hard it must have been for L. I also realized that at the current moment, I cannot beat him. Maybe I should use the grail to become smarter than L. I would become a magic wielding, crime solving genius! Heh… sounds fun… Zzzz…

* * *

**Flagarach: Hello we are siting here with Enkidu, a dead Berserker, and instead of Matsuda, L!... So, L, still addicted to sugar?**

**L: if I stop eating it, my thinking ability will go down with 26%.**

**Enkidu: So the same goes for your wierd way of sitting, your clothes and hair that looks like you came just out of bed?**

**Flagarach: Enkidu, stop saying that, he is smarter then you are.**

**Enkidu: Maybe, but can he talk to animals?**

**L: Interesting. Can you teach me?**

**Enkidu: Okay, but we will have to live in the wilderniss for 2 years.**

**L: I... will consider it. chances of doing it are 5%.**

**Enkidu: call me if you are ready!**

**Flagarach: Anywaaaay... what happened to Berserker? how did you kill it?**

**Enkidu: Well...**

**L: I am 100% sure that he won't tell it to you.**

**Enkidu: Indeed! You're even smarter then Gilgamesh.**

**Voice from the distance: THAT MONGREL ISN'T, MY FRIEND.**

**Enkidu: Gilgamesh! Now, we can finally battle again! *runs in the direction of the voice.***

**L: I would sgive it a 100% chance that he doesn't come back.**

**Flagarach: Indeed.**

**L: And a 74% that you will create a new crossover with Enkidu as one of the important persons.**

**Flagarach: Indeed! I am busy with another story, but don't worry! a new one will appear every week! Until then!**


End file.
